Life's Schedule
by Gadien Elf
Summary: COMPLETE:: Chapter 11 up. Third in the Turner Series.
1. Chapter 1: All work and no play

Title: Life's Schedule

Summary: Will and Elizabeth are becoming accustomed to Emily's demanding schedule, and finding it harder and harder to do the things they love to do.  Third in the Turner Series.

Disclaimer: Will and Elizabeth Turner belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney, certainly not me.  But I do claim Emily and the household servants, because I had to name them.

Chapter 1: All work and no play

            Will cried out in pain as he dropped the hammer to the floor, it crinkled and thudded against the hay as he shook his hand, placing his index and middle finger into his mouth in attempts to ward off the throbbing. 

            "Watch what yer doin' boy."  Mr. Brown snarled from the opposite corner as he lifted the whisky bottle to his lips, peering with scrunched eyes and a dirty face as Will attempted to fill his orders on time.  

            "I'm never going to get this done in time, you should have told me of it sooner."  Turner growled as he lifted the hammer back into his hands as he placed the nicely bent tip of the sword back into the glowing embers of the fire in front of him.

            "If ya work harder, you'll git it done."  He stated, standing up and making his way over to the cot in the corner, curling up as be began to snore loudly.

            With a sigh, Will began hammering again as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  Large circles under his eyes explained his lack of sleep, as did his tattered appearance.  His now six month old daughter Emily was drying both him and his wife out.  Waking at the top of every hour in tears, he and Elizabeth had finally given up on sleep last night as they both sat in the infant's room taking turns rocking her.

            A stuffy young man walked into the shop, looking with distasteful eyes at the scene before him.

            "Can I help you sir?"  Will questioned, setting his work down and picking up a rag; he wiped his face and hands, extending one out in greeting.

            Looking with a frown at the blacksmith's dirty hands, the young man merely bowed and nodded, pointing over at the embers.

            "I take it my sword is not prepared?"

            "Not yet Mr. Tavington, frankly Mr. Brown just informed me of the task this morning.  I've been working all day on it, but I'm afraid it will not be completed until tomorrow at the earliest."

            "Can you not work through the night?"  Tavington asked as he folded his hands behind his back, rocking up onto his heels.  His regal air made Will gag as he just smiled, turning back to his work.

            "I do have a wife and child sir.  They're my top attention.  I can have it ready my tomorrow afternoon.  At the earliest."  Lifting his tools he began to work again, shaping the broken edge into place as he placed melted steel over the crack, sealing the two pieces together.  Lining them p evenly he heard Tavington exit and frowned, looking up at the ceiling and rafters, a smile creeping over his features as he remembered the time he spent fighting with Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl.

            He cried out in pain for a second time as the hammer came down once again atop his two already sore fingers.  Throwing out a string of curses, he placed the rapier onto the grinding wheel, virtually making the seal disappear as he continued long into the evening.  

            Placing the finished product back onto the rack, he let out a breath of relief as he looked at his two swollen fingers and blackened thumb.  

            "Not the most productive day ever."  He grunted as he locked the shop up and headed home.  Walking up the drive he heard Emily's crying as Elizabeth rocked her gently on porch swing, her sweet voice mumbling words of endearment to the child as she tried to end the infant's tears.

            She smiled when Will sat next to her, taking the crying Emily from her arms as he turned her to sit up on his lap, bending his neck down to look at his daughter.

            "Have you been like this all day angel?"  At Elizabeth's nod he leaned over, placing a hand on her knee as he bounced the baby on his leg.

            "Oooh, what happened to your hand?"  She asked, lifting his swollen hand up to her face as she examined the fingers.

            "I've just been really distracted lately, what with getting no sleep."  The last part of his sentence was directed toward his child as she sat contentedly against his chest.  Lifting her up over his shoulder he heard her burp and felt a slight moistness against his collarbone.  Sighing, he heard Elizabeth's stifled giggle as he put Emily away from him, seeing her smile as he tried to look angry.  Her deep blue eyes shone as her short, dark curled hair covered her head with little circles.

            "Come inside, it's time for bed."  She commented, taking Emily from him as he stood up, the butler Godfried opening the door with a grin.

            "Again sir?"  He asked as he took the towel from his arm and placed it over Will's shoulder.

            "Yes, she's quite good at using me for a rag."  He answered with a smile, following Elizabeth up the stairs as Ms. Trudy bumped into him in the hallway.

            "Pardon sir, there's a fresh bath poured for you in the cleaning room, sir."  She smiled, seeing him mop at the unsightly white liquid that covered the front of his shirt and shoulder.

            Elizabeth turned and walked into the baby's room as he made a detour into the wash room, cleaning himself off and placing his clothes into the bin as he donned a pair of cotton pants.  Walking from the room he heard Ms. Trudy shriek as she covered her eyes.

            "Mr. Turner, please!  Put some clothes on."  She snarled, walking away from him with a glare as his wife closed the door to the nursery.

            Giving her a tired and careless expression he walked into their room as he rubbed the wet towel over his head to soak up some of the water as he sat on the edge of the bed.  Elizabeth walked around the screen and changed; coming back around the corner she smiled at the sight of her husband flopped down atop the covers, cattycorner across the bed with an arm dropped off on her side and his leg hanging off on his side.

            "Poor Will."  She laughed and sat next to him, moving her head onto his lap.

            "I'm so tired 'Lizabeth."  He mumbled, nuzzling his face into the soft cotton of her gown as he pushed himself up with some effort, stretching out his back and arms as he undid his side of the bed and fell into it, falling asleep instantly.  The room grew dark as she walked around, blowing out the lamps that had been lit as she climbed into bed; placing an arm across his back as she smiled, drifting away.

            *          *          *

            A soft knocking on the door of their bedroom woke Elizabeth as she rose, pulling her robe around her shoulders as the closed door muffled the sound of Emily's cries and the whispering of Ms. Trudy.

            Opening the door quietly she stepped out into the hallway as she took the fussy baby from the maid with a grateful smile and padded down the steps into the kitchen.  A small lamp was lit in the corner, and light shone under the door to Cook's room as Elizabeth looked around for anything to sooth the aching baby.

            "I believe she's teethin', miss."  Ms. Trudy commented as she settled the mother and child down into a chair and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

            "Why don't you go back to bed, Trudy.  Will and I don't expect to have you up all night trying to care for Emily."

            "No, if'n you wanted someone to do that you would've hired a nanny."  

            "It's not far from my mind, but Will is adamant.  He doesn't seem to want anyone else caring for her, but we're her parents we'll take care of her."  Elizabeth sighed as Ms Trudy placed a washcloth in cool water.  She took the crying baby from her mistress and placed the corner end of the cloth into her mouth, watching as the crying subsided as she gnawed the cloth fiercely.

            "Now that is a wonderful trick."  Elizabeth stated as she came over the maid's shoulder as Emily began to fall back to sleep.

            "Go on to bed, miss, I'll put her in her crib when she's asleep."  Trudy winked and Elizabeth nodded, seeing a clock on the mantle read midnight as she climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom, as Will sat up and looked at her.

            "That was quick."  His sudden voice made her jump as she tried to close the door quietly, frowning at him as she latched it and slid back into bed.

            "Trudy found us a cure.  She says that she's teething."

            "Elizabeth, are we bad parents for letting her cry so much?"  He asked, concern in his voice as he flopped back down onto his back, taking her hand in his and curled his fingers between hers.

            "No Will, we're not.  It seems like it's just another phase we must go through, and this is our first child."

            He nodded silently as his dark brooding eyes burned into the ceiling, the stubble on his chin and upper lip moving as he bit at the inside of his mouth while he thought.

            "Relax.  The second time around it will be much easier."  She leaned forward and placed a kiss to his shoulder, rolling back over and closing her eyes with a smile.

            Will laughed, wrapping his arms around her as he fell asleep with her against his chest.

            *          *          *

            Morning came too soon for Will as he watched the sun rise from Emily's room, the infant chewed on his pinky as he leaned back in the comfortable chair.  He began to doze as a slight hand rested against his shoulder stirring him.

            "It's morning love."  His wife smiled sadly as she took Emily from his arms, eliciting a dreadful cry from the baby at the loss of something to chew on as she gnashed her gums together and cried, large tears falling down her cheeks as Will stood, placing a kiss to the baby's feverish forehead and a small lingering kiss to his wife's lips before heading off to the master bedroom to change.  Only an hour after he and Elizabeth had fallen asleep the infant had woken up.  Will took the cloth from Ms. Trudy and sent the elderly woman back to bed as he stayed in Emily's room for two hours.

            Elizabeth relieved him and he'd fallen back to sleep for another two before climbing from the bed and putting the sleeping baby into the crib, lifting his wife into his arms and laying her back down onto her pillow.  As he sat on the edge of the bed prepared for a few more minutes of needed sleep, her cries could be heard again as he ran a frustrated hand over his face and through his hair, walking back into the room as he lent his child a finger to chew on and rocked her back and forth until the sun rose.

            Dressing himself slowly, he lifted a new vest over his arms as he saw Elizabeth walk back into the room, almost falling into the bed.  With a smile, he lifted the covers up under her chin and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek as he left the room.

            Seeing Trudy walking the hallway with Emily, he placed a thankful hand on the maid's shoulder as he kissed his daughter's bright red head and headed down the stairs.

            "Breakfast sir?"  Godfried asked lightly, pulling back a chair at the cherry wood table for Will to sit in, and the blacksmith gratefully slumped against the back, laying his head in his hands with a tired sigh.

            "Well, look at this.  You seem a right pathetic sight if I do say so me boy."  Cook commented as she placed a plate of steaming hot scones, sausage and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice in front of him.   Will ate with a grateful smile and made his way to the front of the house in a daze.

            "Perhaps you should take some time off, sir; you don't look well at all."  Godfried spoke as he opened the front door, seeing the younger man tie back his hair with a nod and a yawn, walking from the house without so much as a word.

            *          *          *


	2. Chapter 2: An Exaggerated Present

Chapter 2: An Exaggerated Present

            "A diddle de diddle de diddle de doo....A pirate's life for me."  Captain Jack Sparrow sang softly as he walked the streets of Port Royal.  Winding his way through the colorful pageantry of the simple folk, he smiled as he lifted an apple into his hands from a cart beside him.  Wiping it haphazardly onto the front of his coat he munched as he swaggered up to the blacksmith's shop door.  Stopping to look at the sign he grinned and looked around him, the beads that dangled from his hair made a glittering sound as they came into contact with one another by his constantly twitching movements.  

            Opening the door lightly, he spotted Will standing over yet another sword, his mind dully unfocused on the task before him.  With a grin he removed his weapon as he walked quietly behind the dark haired young man and placed the tip of his rapier against the side of his throat.

            Will stopped immediately, all too familiar with the feeling of cold steel as he lifted his hands into the air slowly, dropping the almost finished product to his feet.

            "Still practicing three hours a day Master William?"  His slurring voice and thick accent questioned as Will turned with a glare to stare into the pirate's eyes.

            Noting the same apparel as their previous encounter he grinned as he wiped his hands and face while waiting for Jack to speak.

            Putting his sword level to his friend's chest, he gave a small grin as the blacksmith's eyes looked down then back up, smoldering with intensity as he flashed a smile; his dimples making him look younger.

            "Is that wise, Captain?  Crossing blades with a blacksmith?  It just doesn't seem right with the code."  His voice was low and steady as he picked up Tavington's sword and tested the grip.

            Metal crashing against metal was heard next as the two enjoyed a small bout.  Twisting and turning away from one another's blades becoming more difficult as they both stepped away from each other.

            "One moment please."  Jack spoke, putting his sword back into its casing as he lifted the tri-corner hat from his head and set it down on a protruding nail beside him.  Shrugging out of his faded blue jacket, he tossed it to the ground as he placed his sword back into the palm of his hand, crashing it against Will's once again.

            "I beat you last time, will you be cheating again?"  The honest blacksmith questioned as his blade met overhead with the Captain's, bringing them close together.

            "Pirate."  Jack reminded, shoving a well planted foot into Will's stomach as he knocked the younger man to the ground; watching with delighted dark eyes as the sword clattered from his hand.  Placing a tattered brown boot onto the lad's chest he idly scratched his head as he smiled with a golden toothed grin at the defeated Turner below him.

            "I recall you sayin' something about you winning in a fair fight.  What say I buy you a drink for your loss and trouble, mate?"

            Reaching a hand out to the befallen Will he noticed the circles under his eyes as well as his disheveled appearance; having nothing to do with the previous sparring.

            "Leave it be Jack, I need to get this order filled."  Will snarled as he placed the sword back onto the anvil as he looked over at the Pirate.

            "I thought you weren't going to return to Port Royal any time before you were needed?"

            "I'm prospecting; as it were.  Lookin' for nice relic that's going to lead me to riches.  Unfortunately, the crew I have isn't too interested in sailing the Pearl back to the Island of death, so I'm stuck here while they make their own plans."

            "I feel terribly for you." Will sidled as he placed the crooked blade into the fire, molding it back into place.

            "You wouldn't be interested would you?  Think about it, mate.  More adventure on the high seas with old Captain Jack Sparrow.  How can you pass that up, eh?"

            "By reminding myself that I have a wife and child that need my attention more than you.  I'm quite content with the life that I have, Captain Jack Sparrow."

            "No mate, I can see it in your eyes.  You want to sail but have no chance of convincing the missus to join your endeavor.  You're more like your father than you'll let on boy, you're gonna have to square with that one day."

            "Jack, I'm not a pirate."  Will growled as he turned angry yet hopeful eyes on the pirate before him.

            "I'm not like my father."

            "Suit yourself mate, though I happen to know that this treasure is right up your ally.  But I suppose I'll have to go about it by me onesie.  Gibbs will gladly go along, it isn't every day you come across old acquaintances."  Jack turned away, finding the door quickly as he waited for Will's response.

            "What do you mean, 'old acquaintances'?" 

            "Like I said.  Old Bootstrap Bill won't wait forever.  And I've got a mind to find 'im.  He's been spotted around Tortuga.  Bartering everything in hopes of finding the child he lost almost ten years ago.  The child he heard tales of defeating Captain Barbossa himself."

            Will's heart stopped as he set his things down and swiveled around to meet Sparrow's steady gaze.

            "You lie."

            "How can you pass it up, eh?"

            *          *          *

            "Look boy, there's no way old Hobb could have taken Bootstrap.  He'd already taken the gold and given it to you so there was nothin' keepin' him from being just as undead as the rest of those pirates, I'm sure."  Gibbs spoke quickly over a glass of ale; the local pub of Port Royal empty except for the occasional drunk and the small group in the back corner.

            "You're telling me that my father is alive?"

            "I found this...in Tortuga...on my last visit."  Jack stuttered, digging through his pockets as he stood, shaking the tops of his trousers with a frown.  Moving to the front of his coat, he vigorously yanked at the clothing in attempts to hear the clatter of the small piece of jewelry.  Rolling his eyes he sat back down and pulled the item in question from his thumb.  

            The golden wedding band was dirty and dingy, but Will frowned as he recognized it.  Lifting his right hand, the small band shone against his skin as he pulled it from his pinky.  Taking the trinket from Jack, he put them up against each other, the markings on each band identical as he frowned and held them in the palm of his hand.

            "It's my father's.  He and mum both had wedding rings that he made; separate; individual so they'd know they were special.  My mother gave me hers when she died."  He explained, looking down at his own wedding ring.

            "Here's the question, mate.  He's got to be looking pretty hard for his sorry little boy if he's bartering off his wedding ring, you follow?  We need him to find the loot, because he's the missing piece of the puzzle."

            "You're asking me to leave my family and sail the Pearl with you to find my father, and then hunt for treasure?"  Will gave the Captain an offended look as he pocketed both rings and stood up, shaking his head fiercely.

            "No!  I'm asking you AND your family to sail the Pearl with me to find your father, and THEN hunt for treasure."

            "You're mad; out of your mind." Will walked from the tavern into the cool evening air and headed for home as he heard Jack's voice from behind him.

            "Well, at least offer a man a place to sleep, bloody pirate."

            With a smile, the blacksmith turned and waited for the Captain to catch up, leading the way to his home.

            *          *          *


	3. Chapter 3: Wonders Never Cease

Chapter 3: Wonders Never Crease

            Jack slammed the pillow over his face as he tried in vain to block out the noise of the crying baby down the hall.  For almost an hour the infant had been screaming enough to drive the pirate out of his mind.

            For Will and Elizabeth it was another routine night as they took turns trying to calm the baby back to sleep.  Will was standing as he placed Emily against his bare chest and rubbed her back; feeling a sharp pain as she bit into his collarbone.  He cried out and held her at arms length from him and studiously stared at her mouth.  Calming almost instantly she looked up at him; the pain gone from her face as she hiccupped and sniffled; her nose running and her cheeks red.

            "Good job angel."  He smiled gently laying her back down into the crib, placing the blanket under her chin as he rubbed her stomach.  His large hand ran down her bare arms and legs as he tried to soothe her to sleep.

            "'Bout damn time."  Jack commented from the door of the room as he stood in his cotton trousers, the white billowy shirt unceremoniously hanging out on one side and tucked in on the other.  His bandana was off, the dark hair held back behind his head with a piece of cloth as he walked over to Will's side with bare feet.

            "Watch your language around my child.  She doesn't need to know about pirates yet."  Seeing that she was contentedly smiling up at the newcomer, he lifted her up from the bed and set her into Jack's arms.

            "While you're staying here you're going to work.  Rock her to sleep and put her to bed.  Oh Jack; don't do anything stupid."  Will ordered with a smirk as he left the room and closed the door, climbing back into bed with his wife.

            "Is she sleeping?"  She questioned into her pillow, her voice muffled by the down and cloth.

            "Relax; Jack is taking care of her."

            "Jack?  Jack Sparrow?"  She picked her head up quickly as she stared into his laughing chocolate eyes, watching him slide under the blankets and settle down into his pillow before responding.

            "Captain; Captain Jack Sparrow."  He grinned, placing a small kiss to her lips as he rolled her into his arms, falling asleep with his cheek against her hair.

            *          *          *          

            "Don't do anything stupid."  Jack spoke to the baby, trying desperately to hold her away from him to forgo any accidents.  Her smiling blue eyes caught him off guard as she giggled lightly, reaching out to him with her chubby fingers.

            He relaxed a bit, and seeing that the baby was going to take this in stride, so would he.

            "Worry not little one, Uncle Jack is here.  Ummm..." He looked around the nursery and caught sight of a few small books on the toy shelf.  Lifting one into his hand he awkwardly cradled the baby against his side as he plopped himself into the rocking chair.

            By the time he was finished with the first page, he himself was bored with it.  Rejecting it to the small carved table he grinned and placed her back into the crib.  Stacking her many small pillows against the bars in the corner, he tilted her back against them as he wrapped her comfortably in the baby blanket.

            "Let me tell you a real story.  Captain Barbossa and his crew of lively characters sailed aboard the Black Pearl.  Unfortunately, the previous Captain; you're old Uncle Jack, had been forced to walk the plank and by doing so gave the ship to these evil men.  So what did Uncle Jack do, love?  He single handedly commandeered a ship of the Royal fleet... and followed after the miscreants."  Waving his hands through the air, he reenacted the stealing of the Interceptor with deft moves; the child sank deeper into the pillows and watched with eager bright eyes and a smile at the person in front of her.

            "So we fought!  Swords crashing; yelling insults through the deepest and darkest tunnels of the island.  I of course was winning; though you could never put it past old Uncle Jack.  I won of course, taking over the Black Pearl with ease as I placed the name of Captain upon myself once more, and by so doing,... winning the fair lady's heart." He laughed as he bounced around the room, lifting a recently patched teddy bear up and using it for a sword.  The bear flopped against his arm as he stopped, walking back over to the crib.

            "When you get older, I'm gonna introduce you to the whole crew!  You'll be the angel, and everyone will know your name.  Pirate is in your blood darlin', and one of these days you'll sail with me all over the world." He promised, placing the bear next to the now sleeping infant as he spoke in hushed tones.  Laying her back against the bed and wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, he turned to see Elizabeth standing behind him.

            "Pardon, Elizabeth.  I didn't know you were still awake."  He placed his hands together in a style of prayer and bowed slightly.

            "Not to worry Captain, I fear I shall keep you around if you're so skilled in putting Emily to sleep."  Walking over, she placed a gentle kiss to her child's cool cheek and smiled back up at the pirate.

            "Go back to bed, Jack.  Thank you for everything."

            "Elizabeth?" He questioned, turning to her before he left the hallway as she closed the nursery door quietly behind her.

            "Yes?"

            "You wouldn't tell anyone about that would you?"

            With a laugh, she opened the door to the master bedroom, hesitating before entering the dimly lit abode.

            "Not a word... Uncle Jack."  She chuckled as she walked into the room, closing the door.

            Returning to his room quickly, he fell against the bed with a smile.  His first night of babysitting had gone off without a hitch.

            "I could get used to this."  He sighed as he rolled into the pillows and fell into a peaceful slumber.

            *          *          *

            "Will, you can't expect us to go with you."

            "You have to.  I will not leave without you and Emily at my side."

            Jack had his ear firmly planted on the opposite side of the door as he flinched at the blacksmith's words.

            "She is six months old, William.  We cannot justly take her out onto the sea yet, you know this."  She shouted, sighing as she turned back to him and lowering her voice.

            "You have to go Will.  If you're able to find your father..."  She left off, following him out to the balcony as she was welcomed by the cool breeze of early morning.

            "I...I'm afraid."

            "You?  But pirates aren't afraid of anything."  She said wryly as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, laying her cheek between his shoulder blades.  The grey of his vest invaded her vision as she closed her eyes, the material soft against her skin.

            "But I'm not a pirate.  I'm not afraid that I won't find him.  I gave up when I came to Port Royal, determined to live without ever knowing him.  Elizabeth, I'm afraid that I will."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know him.  I never have; I...I can't explain."  He ran frustrated fingers through his hair as he pulled her around to his side and held her against him.

            She sighed, looking up at his taut features as she ran her fingers lightly through his dark hair and down his cheek to follow his prominent jaw line.

            "If we go with you will you promise not to do anything rash?"

            He smiled as he looked down at her, leaning forward to press a small kiss to her lips.

            "No."

            "Oh...well enough."  She turned away from him, and opened their large closet door.  Pointing to the chests on the floor she nodded her head in their direction.

            "You, my good sir, will do the heavy lifting."

            In the hallway Jack jumped and clapped his hands, eliciting a startled cry from a few of the servants as they looked at him with scowling faces.  He once again pushed his palms and fingers together begging forgiveness as he bowed several times in quick succession.  Backing into his room he began to dress quickly, meaning to stroll out for breakfast without as much as a clue to the previous conversation between the married couple.

            "Perfect.  Diddle de diddle de diddle de doo; and really bad eggs."  He sang, walking down the large staircase to the first floor as he seated himself at the luxurious table in wait of his two companions.

            *          *          *

            Authors note:

            Here's a thanks to me reviewers! (from Daddy's Little Girl)

LegolasLover2003: I absolutely DIE over Orli.  He's so incredibly perfect, it's just sickening.  Nice, witty, charming and sweet, and not to mention darn good looking.

Pen Is Ink: I am thoroughly impressed by your review, and I wholeheartedly agree with you.  The screenwriters did NOT portray William Turner well enough.  I firmly believe that if he was going to be so critical to the storyline, why not have a few more scenes with him?  Orlando Bloom is a fantastic actor that steps into the shoes of any character perfectly.  I'm fairly sure he could have pulled it off.  Anywho, thanks for your review!  I'm glad you like the way that I portray our favorite team.

And now to the reviewers for Life's Schedule

THEPRINCESS04: I'm glad you think it's good!

icy878: I can honestly tell you that you saved chapter 3.  I couldn't for the life of me figure out where I was going to take it at all, but your comment at Jack...pardon.  CAPTAIN Jack being unable to sleep because of Emily's crying was perfect inspiration.  You WROTE this chapter in my mind!  Thanks a million!

Loony: Here is son MOE for you.  :)

Lordlanceahlot: Not to worry, Will...ermmm...WILL feel better in the next few chapters.  I'm pretty sure that the rocking of a boat may put a bit of an ease on Emily's sleeping habits.  Now that she's cut her tooth and all...

LegolasLover2003: (From your previous post concerning chapter 1) I can relate as well.   My brother is three and my sister is one, and I've spent many nights with them as my mom yelled at me that it was my turn.

Admiral Lily: Speaking of the LOTR fic...I'm at a total writers block.  If you have any ideas where I could go next, IM me at Gadien Elf on AIM.  Or E-mail me at JeanOConnell195@aol.com.  I would really appreciate it, I'm kind of at a loss at where to go next.  So far, chapter 16 has about....One sentence.

Lovebruises: Thanks so much.  I'm enjoying these family times....even if they are trying.  But hey...I'm more the romantic family type, but I promise there WILL be action in this story.  Maybe not as much as A Tale of Two...but hey what can I do?  I already gave you a sword fight.  :)

icy878: I thank you for the 63 'greats'.  I don't know what I would do without reviewers like you all!!!

Lordlanceahlot: I can promise I will update as soon as I can type them out.

Thanks to you all!  My appreciations!  If you have an idea for a funny part, or something you'd like to see happen; much like Icy878 did with Jack not getting any sleep, I can honestly tell you I will probably have it in the story.  I thrive on ideas from you guys, so keep it up in the reviews!

Thanks!

~Jean~


	4. Chapter 4: The Open Sea

Chapter 4: The Open Sea

            Jack held Emily on his lap as he looked over at Will and Elizabeth with a smile.  Seated together on the small bench, her head rested on the blacksmith's strong shoulder as he leaned his cheek against the top of her hair; both were sound asleep.  Emily squirmed against his leg as he placed her to his shoulder spreading a tattered but clean blanket over the sleeping couple.  Closing the door quietly he turned the infant away from him as she faced the bow of the ship.

            "Sir, have you not seen how much bad luck we get into when you bring a woman aboard?  Even a tiny one."  Gibbs growled, catching the Captain's attention as Emily smiled up at the gruff sailor.

            His frown turned into a grin as he placed his huge hand atop the child's curly hair and scoffed.

            "Never mind, sir."  He picked up his discarded mop and continued as Jack merely smiled and carried the baby over to the wheel.

            "What say you…learn how to steer the Pearl?"  He asked, looking down into her bright eyes and was awarded with a smile as she reached out to grasp a knob with her small chubby fingers.

            "Love, left is Port.  Savvy?"  Jack commented, turning the wheel a few rounds to the left and flashed a grin as the ship rocked toward the port bow before placing the mast center again.

            "And right is starboard.  In no time you'll be sailin' with old Uncle Jack.  We'll be the most fearsome pirates in the world." He promised as he continued to show Emily how to steer, the infant giggling at the sound of his voice and the many gestures that only Captain Jack Sparrow could pull off.

            *          *          *

            The sudden shift to the left caused havoc below deck as the crew made a mad dash for their items before they slid to the floor and into a corner.

            Landing with a thud to the hard wood floor, the Turner's were greeted with the abrupt awakening as Will rubbed his sore backside and looked up into the smiling face of his wife.  Flopped to her stomach on the vacated bench, she had avoided being tossed to the deck and showed him a delighted smile before straightening herself and tucking her hair back into place.  Standing with some difficulty, Will placed a hand against the cabin wall as he dusted himself off with an annoyed look.  Just as it had swerved to the left, the ship righted itself back into place as he was tossed back onto the bench and landed with a muffled grunt over his startled wife.

            "You know, Mr. Turner, if someone was to walk in at this precise moment, this would prove most embarrassing."  She laughed, reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind his ear as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before standing and pulling her with him.

            "Get ready for sleep, I'll retrieve our daughter."  Will promised as he ushered his wife into their cabin at the end of the corridor before making his way topside.

            Spotting the Captain giving his daughter a thorough education of sailing he smiled as he stepped up behind the infamous pirate whom his daughter had turned into a complete soft hearted man.

            "The most fearsome pirates to be certain.  What are you filling my child's head with Captain Jack Sparrow?"  Will laughed, and at the sound of his voice Emily pushed away from him and reached out with a smile to her father.  Taking her from Jack's arms and held her to his chest, noting the small that escaped her lips as she wrinkled her nose up and rubbed her eyes.  Placing her cheek against Will's she yawned again before sliding lower to his chest and pushed her face up against his neck.

            Will responded by relaxing his hold on her and rubbing her back with his large hand as she softly fell asleep against the warmth of his body.

            "Aye, the most fearsome pirates in the world.  I'll teach her everything from swordfighting to firing a conon."  He smiled, leaning his hands against the wheel as he looked at the compass in his hand, turning it a foot to the right before pocketing it and facing the father and child.

            "Well, I never would have thought that Captain Jack Sparrow would be quite so taken with just a child, and I thank you for the attention that you give her.  But I have no want or desire for my daughter to become a pirate.  If anything, she'll become a respected young woman like her mother.  I can't say I'm too excited for you to be placing these thoughts into her head so quickly."

            "All right then, I confess.  I'm attached to the kid, more than I thought I would have been, but then…how many chances will I get to have a baby on the Pearl, eh?  I'm just teaching her who she is."  He handed the wheel to Gibbs as he accompanied Will below deck as they headed to their stay rooms.

            Will turned to Jack with an angry look, his eyes clouded.  "My daughter is not a pirate.  Nor will she ever become one."  His voice was ominously low as Jack lifted his eyebrows. 

            "She's as much a pirate as you are.  Though you could improve with some lessons, I thank you."  

            "Jack, it may be in her blood as it is mine, but I will not allow it to happen.  Captain Jack Sparrow of the pirate ship the Black Pearl is to remain different than Uncle Jack.  Understood?"     

            "We should reach Tortuga by morning."  He commented and changed the subject before he turned to look at the blacksmith with unreadable eyes and his usual grin plastered to his face.

            "I know that look Jack Sparrow.  Elizabeth and Emily will be staying on the ship.  Am I correct in assuming that the crew will be staying aboard as well?"

            "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?  Will, relax.  I swear by pain of death that both your wife and child will be safe.  I promise."  Bowing slightly, his hands pressed together in the style of prayer as he backed away from the blacksmith and slipped into his own stay room across the hall.  

            Tossing his pointed hat to his bed, he slid into the padded chair in front of a large mahogany desk.  Pouring himself a small glass of rum, he grinned as he recalled the incident with Elizabeth on the island.  Downing it, he reached for more as he opened the scroll in front of him.  The words hadn't lied before; the treasure of Ila de Muerta had been in the exact place the parchment had spoken of.  He lifted it again, reading aloud.

            "'The Eternal Vial: Once thought to be myth, the small green and white container holds within it an elixir that has the ability to return life when mixed with the blood of one willing to become sacrifice.'" He looked down at the endless papers that Barbossa had written during his ten year stay aboard the Pearl and flipped instantly to the page where a sketched drawing and scribbled writing caught his eye; much as it had done the first time he had spotted it.

            '...Small green and white vial found inside a golden jewelry box.  I kept the box, having no use for the bottle and placed it into the pile of nameless swag that went off to the crew.  Bootstrap has taking a liking to it, placing it around his neck instantly.  Odd, that would be his only claim as he slunk below deck to chat with that mindless Jack Sparrow.  Tomorrow, the Pearl will be mine and I will be Captain.  I've the location of the gold, and have no need for the wretched man any longer.  Tomorrow, a mutiny will rise…'

            Jack stopped reading as he leaned back in his chair, a wistful look to his face as he contemplated the situation at hand.  There was only one other that knew of the vile, and its location with William Turner Senior.  Jumping to his feet, he crossed the hallway and knocked on the wooden door that led into the Turner's bedroom.  

            Will appeared, his sleepy eyes holding no secrets of his aggravation as he looked over at the captain.

            "What was the item Tavington requested laid into the handle of his sword?  It sounded intriguing to me, as it were."  He held back a yawn and saw Will sigh.

            "This couldn't have waited until morning?"  The deep scratchy noise made Jack unsure that it had been Will that had said it.

            "Curiosity, mate."

            "Something he thought I had.  A green and white bottle, about this big."  He lifted his left thumb up as he used the appendage to show the Captain the size of the object in question.

            "Unfortunately I don't work with glass, so I pointed him to the nearest shop.  He decided it wasn't important in the end and took the blade without another question as to the item.  Why are you curious about this in the middle of the night?"

            "I thought it seemed the opportune moment.  Couldn't get it out of me head, savvy?"  He smiled, walking back to his cabin and closing the door as Will shook his head and grumbled.

            "Bloody pirates."  He ground out and slipped back into his own room as the Black Pearl sailed up to Tortuga's docks and weighed anchor, it's crew settling in for the night as they prepared for tomorrow.

            *          *          *

            A/N: A bit of a short chapter, but I really couldn't put much more into it without giving more away.  Anywho, I hope you're all enjoying it, and I have a few reviewers to thank.  From now on, even if you leave me a review for my other stories (A Tale of Two and Daddy's Little Girl) I WILL have them posted in my Author's note at the end of the chapter of the story I'm writing.  Promise!

            I apologize to those of you that have been waiting for this chapter like it was a life line…if there are any of you out there…I just got my brand new computer and have been in the middle of shifting things over from my old one to my new one.  Including these stories.  So I'm sorry to you all.  I promise that updates will come more often now that it's all set up and stuff.

            Replies to reviews from POTC: A Tale of Two:

            Ponytail goddess: I hope you liked it, and that you've read Daddy's Little Girl.  If you thought the end of ATOT was sweet you'll love the second.  Thanks for your review!

            LegolasLover2003: Glad you liked the story, and hopefully you'll find this.  You were asking for sequels, and here they are.  Thanks!

            THEPRINCESS04: Really happy you enjoyed it, hope you're tuning in for the rest of the series!

            OceanGirl28: Thanks for your compliments!  I write what I myself would love to read, so hey, I'm happy you liked it.

            JuLzYAnGeL: Of course I knew!  I'm so excited!  And that ALL character have agreed and signed on is fantastic.  I can't wait for them to start on it.  Thanks for reading!

            Maegquareiel: Thanks for your review, and yes; I do love LOTR fics.  As soon as I get a minute I'll check yours out.  I have one as well: To Each Their Own.  You can find the link under my pen name: Gadien Elf.  Again, it's not finished and I know all of you out there that have been waiting for it, I'M SORRY!

            Now, for those of you who reviewed for Daddy's Little Girl:

            Ponytail Goddess: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm happy you love the sappy kinda sweet stuff.  Me too.

            OceanGirl28: Pretty much same as above.

            And now the reviewers for Life's Schedule:

            Ponytail Goddess: To those of you out there that are waiting for "my" Jack to have a relationship, I hate to disappoint you.  But I'm afraid I'm going to have to.  Based on his portrayal in the movie, he didn't seem like one to settle down with a girl for longer than one night, so I probably WON'T have him in any solid relationship with kids in my stories.  But MANY more adventures can come of him and Emily together, so fear not.  You'll see more sensitive pirate.

            youkai Otaku: I thank you for your review!  And I'm pleased to amaze you.  :)  I was just thinking to myself one day, I said: 'Self?  If Bootstrap took the coin and sent it to Will...he'd be an undead pirate thing.  So if he was thrown into the water tied to a canon he wouldn't die.  Ten years is an awful long time to think about getting a knot undone, so I say what the heck.  Let's throw him into the story.

            Khaira Lia Beren: Wow!  I can tell you that I agree completely.  I've seen the movie 13 times, and haven't grown a BIT tired of it.  Then there's Orli...who I shall never grow tired of seeing.  I would LOVE to have you as a proofreader, I kinda suck at it and my friend that usual does is hasn't really been online much.  If you have AOL/AIM, IM me at: Gadien Elf.  Shocker, eh?  Or e-mail me at JeanOConnell195@aol.com and we'll figure something out.  Thanks a million!

            Gabi217: I hope you've gotten SOME rest since I last updated, I know it's been a little while.  But here you go.  And yes...I did take my time and formulate a whole new way to make this story...Ummm... "go".  Ifn you know what I mean.  :)

            LordLanceahlot: I kind of got a kick out of it too.  The pirate, Jack Sparrow babysitting a kid.  Couldn't help but throw that idea into the pot.

            Pirate-chicha: I take it you like the adventure kind of stories?  Well, there will be PLENTY of it in the future.  Maybe more so than in ATOT.

            Krissa: I have to agree with you.  I hope they go farther into Will Turner in the sequel.  It'll make it that much more thrilling and stuff.  Anywho, thanks for the review!  And I LOVE the FOTR extended edition.  I too was amazed at how much these seasoned actors seemed taken with Orli's styling and such.

            lovebruises: I'm glad you like Emily so much...she probably won't play such a huge part in this particular story, but I guarantee she will in the future.  I'm also happy that you like my fluff, I myself being a sappy romance lover.  

            OceanGirl28: I'm excited that you love the series!  I hope you stick around for future stories!

            The-Serious-Padfoot: Thanks for reading and enjoying these stories, they're my babies.  Lol...not really.  I can't back that up, but I am happy to see so many of you reviewing!  

            annomously1: I was hoping you'd be able to picture this as an extension to the movie; these are the kind of reviews I really go for.  It tells me I haven't gone completely out of character and what not.  Thanks!

            Onyx and S: Thanks to you both!  Lol.  I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and stay tuned for more of them.

            angelsflame265: Thanks, I hope I updated soon enough for you.  I'm trying, but I've been kinda busy.

            icy878: MORE GREATS!  Lol.  Thanks a bunch, and keep it up.  You never know when a hint you give will appear in the next chapter.

            Admiral Lily: HUGE apologies for not keeping up with To Each Their Own, I promise that I'm trying to go somewhere with it, I just don't know where!  Anywho, thanks for reading a checking in.  

            A BIG hug and thanks for those that have reviewed, and to those who haven't but like the stories anyway! ::cough cough:: REVIEW ::cough cough::  Sorry about that, had something under my fingernails...he he he.  Anywho, more to come soon!  Hopefully up by tomorrow, I don't really feel like stopping so I should have another for you really soon.

~Jean~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Pretenses

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I don't own them yet…you're a dork.

Chapter 5: Pretenses

            The sun shone clearly through the thin layer of fog that covered Tortuga like a blanket; the clatter of early morning coming far too soon for some and not soon enough for others.

            Deep in his thoughts, a worn man leaned against the large brick wall behind him, deep in thought as he studied the large ship before him.  The Pearl in dock at the ports of Tortuga lent only one answer to its presence.

            "Barbossa."  He snarled, standing straight as he made his way quietly to the bow of the ship.  Hopping easily onto the deck, memories began to flood his mind as he touched the large wheel before turning to inspect the deck.  No one seemed to be aboard; probably below deck squabbling over the swag from recent trips.

            _"It'll be the loot yer after, Turner.  You wouldn't have it any other way."  Barbossa grinned as he placed an unwelcome hand onto Bootstrap's shoulder._

_            "No, I don't want any part of the loot.  Take the swag for all I care."  He spat, twisting a hand through his long black tresses.  The necklace in his palm his only claim as he returned below deck to think about the present situation.  Barbossa knew something was amiss, he was sure of it.  He'd seen the look on his face.  Turning to find the Captain standing in his way, he smiled and placed a grateful hand to the younger mans shoulders._

_            "How you be Captain?"_

_            "Well enough.  Since we'll be going together William, I'd like you to know where the treasure is.  Just in case something happens, as it were.  Wouldn't have it any other way mate."_

_            "I don't think it wise to tell the others.  Seems to me that Barbossa might try something.  You know how greedy this crew is."  Returning to his books, he sat next to Jack as the Captain flipped open a map._

_            "They're my crew, and despite what we may think of them they have a right to know.  Everything's split into equal shares.  I would think that William Turner would know of this."_

_            "I'm only looking for enough riches to send me back to my family."_

            Bootstrap stopped as he came across the long board that stretched across the starboard side of the ship.  When slid into place, it hung out over the side to service as a plank.  Closing his eyes, he felt a new rage as his mind drifted back to that fateful day.

            _"I don't have it."_

_            "What's in yer head, Bootstrap?  What are you talkin' about?"_

_            "I DON'T HAVE it."_

_            "Hand over the piece of gold, Turner."  Barbossa stalked up to the pirate, a gleam of betrayal in his eyes._

_            "I sent it away.  We deserve to be cursed for what we done to Jack Sparrow.  He was a good man." A fist connected with his cheekbone as stars flashed across his vision.  Falling heavily to the ground, he looked up with startled eyes at the new Captain of the Black __Pearl__._

_            "Who did you send it to?  We must find it.  I won't be cursed forever just because you're havin' an onset of clarity, Turner!" He snarled, kicking a vicious boot into the man's side._

_            "You deserve to be cursed.  And remain cursed; mutineer."  He turned and spat onto Barbossa's shoe as he received another kick to the chest._

_            "Tie him up and throw in the brig."  The Captain ordered as they turned and headed back to the ship._

_            The next two days were a blur, the numerous beatings he received from the crew as they slowly began to realize there was no way of finding the lost piece of the Aztec gold that Turner had sent away._

_            "I know you sent it to yer son, Bootstrap.  Who else would ya be so foolish about?  We'll find him, ya know."_

_            Barbossa spoke vehemently as the blindfold was removed from the former pirate's eyes.  Hands tied behind his back in a tight knot and his feet bound to the end of a large canon, his eyes fell to the plank._

_            "Over ye go, Turner."  The crew cheered as the plank was yanked back and the canon fell into the water.  Wrenching his leg along with it, he followed; the cool water crashing around his head as he felt himself sinking lower and lower before touching the bottom of the ocean._

Snapping back to reality, he knew that the curse had been lifted.  He'd known for almost two years that Barbossa had found his family out and killed his son to pay for the curse that his father had been subjected to.  This knowledge had kept Bootstrap alive these long years.  The man or men who had done this deserved to die, and he would see to it.  The crying of an infant brought his mind back to reality as a frown clouded his features, his dirty face scowling as the lines and creases on his cheeks and under his eyes gave him a constant brooding and dark look that some found ominous.  Taking tentative steps to the stairwell, he lifted the latch and preceded down the steps; the sword drawn in his hand gleamed in the light that filtered through the crossbars above him.

            Following the gurgling noise of an infant, he stopped before a semi closed door and took a deep breath before pushing it open fully.  His black eyes came upon the crib in the corner, a well rounded baby girl sitting up in the corner as she chewed on her fist.  Looking around the room he saw clothes scattered and strewn, dresses hanging in the corner as well as a tailored brown and gray vest placed delicately over the back of a chair.

            Turning and making her way back down the corridor, Elizabeth stopped short when she noticed the open door to the cabin her and Will shared, as well as their sleeping daughter.  Peering around the doorframe, her eyes widened in shock as she pulled back to look around the small entry-way.  An empty bottle sat precariously on the edge of a small table facing their room and she lifted it into her hands by the neck, the bottle now becoming a weapon as she turned and stepped silently into the room, the man brandishing his sword to the innocent child never leaving her vision as she tripped over a long forgotten stuffed bear.

            Hearing commotion from behind him, he turned quickly.  The sound of crashing glass mixed with a cry and a muffled thump reverberated off the walls of the small den as the baby began to wail and Elizabeth let her tears fall.  Discarding the rest of the broken bottle, she rushed to the crib and picked Emily up.  Moving silently from the room, she found several men with weapons out and ready gathered around the small door, and she frowned up at Gibbs.

            "I didn't recognize him."  She spoke quickly as it dawned on her that she very well may have rendered a valuable member of the crew unconscious.

            "Me neither.  Up you go, wait for Jack and Will to return.  We'll tie 'im up."  Gibbs placed a gentle hand to her quivering shoulder as he picked up the comatose pirate off the floor and dragged him down the hallway.

            *          *          *

            It seemed that hours had passed since Jack and Will had left the ship to search in vain for Bootstrap Bill Turner in Tortuga.  Wandering from pub to pub they were unlucky in their quest, finally returning back to the ship.  With a regretful sigh, Will climbed over the railing as he caught sight of most of the crew gathered around the bow.

            "Seems that we got ourselves a spy."  Gibbs explained at the curious looks of the two men before him.

            "Who is this?"  Will walked over to Elizabeth and placed a tender arm around her waist and his other atop the child's soft head as she slept soundly against Elizabeth's shoulder.

            "I found him sneaking below deck, inside our room as a matter of fact."  She clarified as the man tied to the post began to come to.  

            Lifting his head with a groan, the large knot on his temple throbbing, he looked up at the people gathered around him with mild disdain.  This wasn't the crew of the Black Pearl, he knew for sure.

            "Barbossa…"  He mumbled, catching Will's attention.

            "What about Barbossa?"

            Turning his eyes to the young man before him, Bootstrap's voice caught in his throat as he stared into the eyes of a fellow Turner.

            "No doubt about it, boy; you be a Turner."  He chuckled and tried to lift a hand up to remove the curled gray hairs from his face, finding his wrists tied securely behind his back.

            "What?  How…how do you know who I am?"  Will questioned, crouching down beside the man as he looked into his deep dark eyes, his own blood reflecting in their depths.

            "Turner…" he whispered as his legs gave way and he fell the rest of the way to the deck.

            "You're….you're Bootstrap Bill Turner?"  Elizabeth's calm voice called out, catching the elder's attention as he turned his gaze upon the young woman.

            With a curt nod that he regretted, his eyes closed quickly as he felt rough hands untying his bonds.  His head was swimming as they helped him to his feet.

            "Jack Sparrow.  S'been a while."  Bootstrap extended a hand out to the fellow pirate as Jack grinned and pulled the older man into a hug.

            "Well William, I always admired your spirit but I never thought…that you of all people would risk your life for mine.  That's a debt I can't repay, mate."  Jack's voice was calm as he gave a meaningful look up at the gruff old man.

Will sat stunned on the deck, his legs folded underneath him as he looked up at the man he was supposed to call father.

            "You told us you were a merchant sailor."  His voice was deep and confused, the anger he'd been holding for years finally surfacing as he turned his cold eyes to the identical stranger before him.

            "You look exactly as I would have imagined, Will.  My son has come back to me."  Bootstrap smiled, taking a step toward his child as a frown clouded his features at the boys comment.

            "I told you that to keep you and yer mother safe.  I never intended it to go as far as it did, you have to believe me.  Trust me when I say that all I wanted was to go back to you in London, my boy."

            "How can you say that?  You didn't try; even when mum died I waited, hoping you'd come for me and take me away on your ship.  That's when I got the necklace you had sent me, and I kept it close to my heart.  Finding where it came from I stowed away on a merchant ship to find you when it was attacked.  I gained a family on the crossing from England.  Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter of trying to find you."  Will's voice shook as he tightened his hands into fists, clenching them to his sides.

            Turning, he pointed a finger to Elizabeth as she cradled Emily against her, a small reassuring smile on her otherwise clouded face.

            "They are my family now.  They stayed.  I've no more room."  He walked away quickly, almost jumping the few steps below deck and made his way to his stay room.

            Bootstrap's chin quivered as he looked up to her friendly eyes and gave her a sad smile.  Redirecting his gaze back to Jack his shoulders slumped forward.

            "Not to worry mate, I've got somethin' that will make your day turn out right."  He grinned, leading Turner Sr. below deck to his quarters.

            *          *          *

            A/N: Good heavens!  That was about the WORST chapter ever.  And I DO mean that.  Took me three frickin days to write that darn thing!  Anywho, I hope you're all still with me!  And now to thank some of my faithful reviewers!

From A TOT:

Little Green Lawn Gnome: Thanks for the review!  I'm finding a few people really enjoy the cute fluff stuff, so I'm trying to put a mixture of each in my story.  

TheSilverLady: I'm glad you like it!  

From DLG:

Little Green Lawn Gnome: I figured from your other review that you would love the mushy stuff.  Kind of an interlude chapter, if you will.

Obi-Wan Jenobi: That has to be one of the coolest reviews I've ever read.  Made me smile all over the place.  Thanks for your review!  Don't forget the other stories!

TheSilverLady: Thanks for the review!

Lady LifeCharm: Seriously?  I love a guy who does poetry and all that sensitive stuff.  I know I do!

For LS:

Twistedangel27: Thanks so much for your review, and to tell you the trust, I can't wait to find out what happens as well.

Onyx and S: Ah…I do so love your reviews.  Yes, I'm striving for aome interesting parts, hoping that my brain won't crap out in the process.  Thanks so much for our conversation the other day,…you really helped me out!

Icy878: Yet another barrage of greats, and I thank you again!  I can't reveal too much…but now we know that Elizabeth can hold her own.

LOTR-Freak: I agree whole heartedly.  If they were going to make so much of the story revolve around Will Turner, they should have had him in it more.  But hey…there's always hope for the sequel.

Gabi217: My secret to my stories is description.  Nothing more, nothing less.  The lines don't matter half as much if the audience can't picture it in their minds. 

Ponytail Goddess: I'm glad you're following along so well!  Your replies mean a lot to me!

Pirate-chicha: Hope you haven't been waiting too long for the update, but here it is.

Lordlanceahlot: I know!  It was a total pain in the butt, but I've gotten it all done.  Most of it anyway….everything is on disks.  But hey…I'm not perfect you know?  Accidently deleted all of my POTC downloads….which really sucked…but Anywho thanks for the review!

ChelseaBloom: Oh, I savvy.  Here you go girl!

Guamgirl101: I appreciate your review, more than words can ever say.  About Will being subjected to torture of the mind and heart in the future….all I can say is maybe.

Carrie9Softball: Thankful that you're enjoying the series.  I wasn't too sure how it would pan out, but it seems to be going over really well.

Angelsflame265: I promise I won't.  If it's one thing that I hate the most about fan fiction, is that there are so many authors out there that don't stay true to the story or to character.  So I'm hopefully trying to maintain their kind of personalities in my stories.

PowerhouseMom: Thanks for you two reviews, and I'm glad to see you've done so much for me just to be able to review!  I appreciate your criticalness, I love it.  I do agree that she gave in rather quickly…but she also realized that Will needed to find his father if at all possible.  If that meant sailing with him for a while, she couldn't say no.  Even with Emily.  The kids a Turner!  She'll be fine!

Well, that all!  And I must say, I absolutely love all of you soooooo much for reviewing!  Especially those who review more than one, I love to know what you guys think through the entire story!  Not just at the first chapter or at the end.  Hopefully it will become easier to write, unlike this chapter, and we'll have updates more often!

~Jean~


	6. Chapter 6: Advice From a Pirate

Chapter 6: Advice from a pirate

            Elizabeth slowly made her way down below, walking through the door as she placed Emily into the crib.  Will lay atop the bed, his body rigid and his arm thrown over his eyes.

            "I didn't know that seeing your father again would make you so angry Will.  What got into you?"

            Seating herself on the edge of the bed, he rolled into her as his cheek fell to her lap.

            "All the things I'd held inside just…exploded.  I don't want anything to do with him Elizabeth."

            "He's your father."

            "No, he was my father.  Everything has changed, love, I…I don't know what to think any longer."  Sitting up she gave him a slight smile before placing her head to his shoulder.

            "At one time I knew the only thing that mattered to me was having a family.  To have someone there to care for me when times were difficult."

            She took his hand in her own and kissed his cheek lightly.  "Talk to him.  But look harder and you'll see that you do indeed have a family."  Moving over to the changing screen Will sighed as he fell back against the blankets.

            *          *          *

            "You're joking?"

            "Certainly not.  That's what it is, savvy?  That necklace…can restore life.  Any life you choose, mate."  Jack Sparrow propped his feet up onto the table as his gold teeth sparkled in the flickering candle light.

            "Any life?"  Turner questioned as he lifted the vial from his pocket and rubbed his fingers over the smooth glassy surface.  The colorless liquid within sloshed back and forth in time with the movement of his fingers.

            "Any life."

            "Even…my wife?"

            "I did say any life.  Now listen, there is a catch.  The only way the thing will work, is if you mix it with the life's blood of one willing to become sacrifice."  Seeing Turner's blank look, Jack sat up, the beads and adornments hanging from his hair making a sweet sound in the small confines of the room.

            "In other words…someone who is willing to die.  Which…I might add…is terribly hard to find now a days."  Jack leaned back again as he watched Turner study the white and green glass container.

            "You know…I feel a change in the wind Jack.  I may have someone in mind."

            "Someone willing I hope?"

            "Perhaps…not quite willing yet.  Yet."  A sadistic grin plastered itself across his face as he looked up at the Captain, a gleam in his eye unrecognizable in its intent.

            *          *          *

            Will tossed and turned, and shortly before dawn Elizabeth banned him from the room.  Walking silently up topside, he saw Jack and his father talking in the dim moonlight.

            "Ah, Will.  Come and sit down, mate."  Jack offered, seeing the tension begin to build between father and son.

            Nodding, he lifted a barrel and sat heavily upon it, not daring to look into the chocolate eyes much like his own.

            "Will…I feel that I owe you an explanation."  Bootstrap started, his fingers winding back and forth as he moved to finger his wedding ring.  Shaking his head, he remembered bartering it for passage away from Tortuga.

            "Here."  Will reached into his pocket and took out both golden rings.  "These are yours."  Laying them flat onto the table, he saw the tears well up in the older pirate's eyes.

            "I didn't meant to lie to you son, you or yer mother.  When I went searchin' for gold, I couldn't help myself.  With all that was around here, I figured I'd be goin' home a rich man, able to care for you both properly.  Then everything aboard the Pearl happened at once.  I'm sorry son."

            "I should be the one apologizing.  I never intended to take it out on you; I've just been frustrated with everything.  You were always the one piece missing.  After mum died I went to find you, but failed when the Pearl attacked our ship.  After that I vowed to hate pirates forever.  No offense Jack."

            "I seem to recall you hatin' me anyway, Mr. Turner." Jack commented, lifting the small glass of rum to his lips as he leaned back in his chair, the tri-pointed hat casting shadows over his eyes.  

            "We'll be leavin' today.  The crew has all gone ashore for supplies and such, so we'll just sit low until they return, savvy?"

            Will nodded, and gave them both a slight smile.  Calmed by his companions company, he took a deep breath before relaxing a bit and moving back down below to spend the last couple hours before dawn in the arms of his wife.

            "Do you think we'll run into resistance?  On the island I mean."  Turner questioned Jack as he watched his son walk away, a sense of pride in his eyes at the fine young man Will had become.

            "Don't know mate.  That's the fun of it.  Never know what to expect."

            *          *          *

            "Will?"  Elizabeth's soft voice called out as she heard the door to their stay room open, a tall figure running into the rocking chair she had unwittingly left in the middle of the floor.  Receiving a grunt in response, the bed shifted as he slid up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

            "Will we be heading home soon?"

            "After the sun rises."  He commented, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair with a soft smile.

            Elizabeth turned in his loose hold as she rested her cheek against his shoulder; her nose to the crook of his throat.  "Did you speak with your father?"

            He nodded, his loose curls tickling her forehead and chin, feeling her smile against his neck.

            "Elizabeth Anne Turner, what are you smiling at?"

            "I hate to say it William Jonathan Turner…but I believe I told you so." 

            With a resigned sigh, Will pushed her off of his shoulder and onto her own pillow as he turned to face her, propping his head up on his hand.  Leaning forward, he placed a light kiss to her shoulder.

            "Just what did you tell me?"

            "I told you that you wouldn't be able to ignore him for long.  He's family."

            Placing a light kiss to the tip of her ear, he pulled her back into his arms as he settled down into his pillow.

            "Then I concede that you were correct darling.  Just this once."

            She laughed as she rested against his chest once more, slipping back into a silent slumber.

            *          *          *

A/N: Okay, I SWEAR that it will be getting better!!!  I've been neglecting you guys, and for that I'm terribly sorry.  The main plot of the story is where I want it, unfortunately I haven't a clue how to get there.  If any of you out there are willing to have me ruin the story for you, and will become my sort of…second hand author, I would appreciate it more than you could ever imagine!!!  IM me at Gadien Elf  (with AIM) or e-mail me at JeanOConnell195@aol.com.

I know there are MANY of you who reviewed, but I haven't the time to write you all a thank you yet.  So for good measure, THANK YOU ALL!  A more formal thanks will be within the next chapter, I promise!  So don't believe that I'm ignoring you all!

~Jean~ 


	7. Chapter 7:Revelations in Writing

A/N: I've decided to put all flashbacks in these:  ~ flashback~ so it'll be easier to follow.  Also…this chapter is rated PG-13/R for some gore farther on in.  You have been warned.  Oh…another thing.  Mad props to my friend Cerinnae!  I apologize for soiling the name Jamison…but it seemed to fit perfectly.

Chapter 7: Revelations in Writing

            "Damn…"  A harsh voice snarled as he slammed the scope into the palm of his hand before sliding is closed and turning to his crew.  "They have Bootstrap.  That damned Jack Sparrow."  His crew visibly shuddered as the enraged man threw the eyepiece across the deck, shattering into several pieces before coming to a sudden halt.

            "Captain…we fought other ships before.  Wot makes this one any differn't?"  A filthy sailor asked lightly, daring to talk to the enraged man.

            "Hold your tongue, you speak out of place.  Bootstrap has the vial.  Sparrow has Bootstrap.  I did not foresee this Turner's son though…nor did I think he'd have the gall to bring his wife and child.  They may yet be useful to us…"  A sadistic grin slowly curved his thin lips upward as he watched the Pearl list in the wee hours of the morning.

            "We may just have what we need on that ship, my good men.  The vial is there, as well as a participate.  Soon…I'll be rid of this and my days of sailing will come back full circle."  He laughed, lifting the single piece of gold into his hand and he flipped it through his fingers gracefully.  "Bill will pay for taunting me with the location of the cursed treasure… Barbossa didn't know what he had gotten into."  He grinned as he recalled finding the mutinous first mate's skeleton laying before the stone chest, the faithful monkey still seated on his arm as if waiting for his master to rise.

            ~ "Captain, I don't fink this is a good idea."  His first mate squeaked and looked down into the large stone chest as the Aztec gold of Cortez winked up at him them both.  Reaching out for a piece of the treasure, the captain slapped the hand away quickly before kneeling next to the monkey.

            "Hello there, little friend."  He smiled, moving down and lifting the small creature up.  The monkey happily sat on is shoulder before picking up the piece of gold from his small tattered coat and chewing on it.  

            He squeaked as his sharp teeth bit into his tongue; removing the medallion from his mouth, a bit of blood appeared on the skull.  Dipping his shoulder into the moonlight, the men jumped back at the horrid skeleton before them, the decayed monkey dropping to the floor quickly.  Cradling the gold against his chest, he jumped to the edge of the chest, tossing it back with the rest as his body reappeared and he sat quietly before them.

            "How is that possible?"

            "It's a curse!"

            "Silence!"  The captain ordered, his voice echoing through the catacombs, making his way over to the ornate stone.

            "Surely he wouldn't think I would be so eager to fall into an obvious trap."  He questioned himself more than his crew, the primate climbing back to his shoulder as he chattered nervously.  "Don't touch it; bring me the bags."  He ordered, feeling the burlap against his legs as he reached down, opening one of them up.  With a deep breath he began lifting handfuls of the round golden pieced from the stony dwelling before it was empty.  Three large sacks were filled to brimming as they were loaded back into the ship.

            "Captain!"  The men shouted as they spotted the skeletal version of the gentleman as he stepped onto the deck.

            "Worry not my friends…all is not lost.  We find Bootstrap, I'm cured of the curse.  Then we're free to spend all the gold we wish."  He laughed, the small animal accompanying him below deck as the gold was placed in the corner of his cabin. ~

            "Tavington?  Should we make for Tortuga, sir?"  His first mate called, dragging him from his memories as he nodded silently, and the sails were drawn.

            *          *          *

            "Calm yourself William; Bill will take good care of them, they'll be perfectly safe.  We need supplies."  Jack commented, placing a hand to his friends shoulder as the blacksmith once again turned to stare at the Pearl before returning his eyes to the path in front of him.

            "I don't like leaving them alone, Jack."

            "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

            "Do you recall what happened after you asked me that the last time?"  Will stopped, intending to return to the ship as Sparrow yanked him forward, into a small shop to his left.

            "Why do we need more supplies if we're just going back to Port Royal?"  Will question made Jack flinch slightly, but he regained his composure before ignoring the smithy and chatting with the owner of the shop.

            "Jack…"

            "We're making a pit stop…okay?  Turner needs to get some things…" he commented from the side of his mouth as he looked around the store for several items and lifted them into his arms.

            Asking the owner politely to run in the back and grab something, Jack waltzed from the store with the merchandise in tow, leaving Will face to face with the angered elderly shopkeeper.  With a small sigh he reached into his pockets and paid for the Captain's items before joining Sparrow out on the street.

            *          *          *

            "She's a lovely little lass, if I do say so myself.  Turner blood in 'er as well."  Bootstrap Bill commented as he held the squirming Emily in his lap, Elizabeth smiling over at the two as she eagerly awaited the return of the crew.

            "Yes, unfortunately I see more of her father in her than myself.  Though Will is such a wonderful man, I would only hope to see her turn out with a compassionate heart such as his."  She smiled gently, hearing footsteps from above as she turned and looked to the ceiling.

            "Seems like they're back already; I'll take Emily.  She needs her nap before we start out."  Taking the child from the pirate, he rose and closed the door behind him.

            Elizabeth sat in the recently vacated rocking chair, cradling the infant in her arms.  A soft song filled the room as she lulled the baby into a calm sleep, rocking until she was sure Emily was out completely before placing her into the crib beside the bed.  Thumping and laughing drifted down to her ears as she smiled up at the ceiling before she tucked the large heavy blanket under the baby's chin.  Leaving the hallway quickly, she made her way up the wooden stairs as a hand was firmly clamped over her mouth.  Her startled cry was muffled as blow mixed with a searing pain ran through the right side of her face; blackness consuming her.

            *          *          *

            "Jack, come on.  We've been away two hours and half the crew has probably returned by now."  Will tapped his foot in annoyance as Jack purchased yet another glass of rum and pulled Will into a seat at his table.  Gibbs smiled back at him, as did many other members of the Pearl's crew, and Will was left to another fifteen minutes of exaggerated stories before everyone rose and made their way back to the ship.  The rest of the crew was waiting at the docks and followed the captain onto the gangplank and up to the deck as they set about undoing ropes and storing their many items as they prepared to set sail.

            Will made his way down below as he heard Emily's crying going unheeded.  With a frown he looked in his father's quarters and spotted nothing missing but the pirate himself before making his way to his own room.  His hand strayed to the hilt of his sword as he pushed open the door; quickly seeing nothing wrong he made his way to the cradle and pulled the blanket away from his screaming child's face.

            Crying out, he stumbled away, seeing the infant's hair matted in some places with blood, the soft curls sticky and hard as fingerprints were left on her cheeks.  The tears left red streaks down her face as his breathing quickened.  Anamaria knocked lightly, hearing his cry as she walked to his side with her sword drawn, seeing the note pinned to the child's light yellow dress.  Written in blood, the words set a coursing rage through the blacksmith as he ordered Anamaria to watch the baby, ripping the note from the dress.  His eyes had all but turned black as he stormed through the hallway and back to the deck, seeing Jack at the helm giving orders.

           Without thinking, his fist slammed into the captain's jaw, sending Sparrow to the ground instantly.  Will bent over him, shoving the letter in the startled pirate's face.

            "You swore she'd be safe."  He snarled as Gibbs dragged him away, and Cotton helped Jack to his feet.

            The captain blinked a few times before focusing his eyes to the words before him.

            ~We meet again Sparrow.  If ye's ever wish to see the two alive, ye'd better hurry.  Isla de Muerta is waiting.   – Captain Jamison Tavington~

            Jack sighed as he set the note down and reached into his pocket.  Pulling out the compass, he met Will's eyes over the upturned lid.

            "Hoist the sail, weight anchor!" He shouted, the crew jumping to obey his commands.  "We've a ship to catch."

            *          *          *

A/N: My chapters will be getting longer…I promise.  But for now…I figured that was enough DUN DUN DUN moments to last a lifetime!  Hopefully, all of you who have fallen asleep are now awake…and are still interested!!!

Jean


	8. Chapter 8: Not Quite Alone

A/N: This chapter is a shout out to my girl Shell.  Without her, I wouldn't have been able to write it at all!  She supplied the idea.  Thanks a million Shell!!

Chapter 8: Not Quite Alone

            Will sat on the edge of the large cot, darkness enveloping the room as his hands cradled his head.  A silent gurgling sound made him look up, the lamp light shining off his wet cheeks.  Moving to the side of Emily's crib, he looked down at the tiny child with a small smile before lifting her to his bare chest.

            "I know baby, I miss her too.  But I promise that she'll be back soon."  Her chubby hands pushed at him as she looked around the room for her mother.  Large tears filled her eyes as she began to wail.

            Will sighed as he rocked her gently and moved out into the hallway, making his way to the galley as he rifled around for her bottle.  Placing the soft rubber into her mouth, she cried harder before knocking it down; glass shattering against the hard wood floor made Will jump back and slammed the back of his head against the cabinets.  With a curse, he rubbed the knot with one hand as he held the infant against him.  

            A muffled laugh turned his attention to the door as Jack leaned against the frame.  His arms across his chest as his white slightly dingy shirt hung open in the front.  

            "Problems, mate?"  He asked, the large purple bruise on his jaw catching the light as he lifted the broom into his hands and swept the glass into a corner.

            "Jack, I'm not in the mood for your antics.  Shouldn't you be at the helm taking this ship to my wife?"  He all but growled as Emily screamed into his ear.

            Jack stepped forward and took the baby from his arms, her cries subsiding almost instantly as he swung her around.

            "Gibbs is manning the helm, don't worry.  As for Elizabeth, we're going to get her back.  We always do, mate."  He spoke as Emily's head lilted onto his shoulder, her thumb stuck between her lips and her eyes closing slowly.

            "I'm sorry, Jack."

            "For what?"

            Will reached out a finger and poked the bruise that had formed from earlier that day.  Jack pulled away quickly, hissing at the slight pain as he smacked the blacksmith's hand.

            "No worries, mate, no worries."

            They walked from the galley and placed the infant back into her crib before Will closed the door.

            "Jack, who is Tavington?  Obviously not a nobleman like I once thought."

            "He's captain of a ship called the Lady England.  He's about as bad as they can get mate."

            "What does he want with Elizabeth?  Or my father for that matter."  Will pressed, seeing Jack turn his back to him and begin to fiddle with several things hanging from the walls of the hallway.

            "I don't know."

            "Jack…"

            "I swear Will, I haven't a clue lad."

            Will raised his fist again as he poked the un-bruised side of the pirate's prominent features with a dangerous glint in his eye.  "Would you like a match Captain?"

            Jack held his hands up defensively as he grabbed Will's arm before yanking him into his stay room.

            "Read this mate."  He handed the tattered scroll to the blacksmith as he plopped into his padded captain's chair, his legs coming up to prop atop the table.

            Will read silently, his face becoming a clear and unreadable mask as he turned his eyes to Jack.

            "Jack, he," he gulped quietly before bunching the fragile material in his fist.  His soulful eyes caught the light and Jack visibly winced.  ", He means to kill her."

"I wasn't going to tell you until we knew for sure she was safe.  Your father owns that vial...he's 'ad it ever since I'd been marooned.  Apparently he knew exactly what it was before any other man aboard, mate.  A smart one, yer father."

            Turning on his heel he left the room and went topside, wishing to be left alone with his thoughts as Jack sighed and closed the door behind the frustrated blacksmith.

            Making his way to the small cabinet in the corner and lifted a rather large bottle of rum into his hands.  Popping the cork quickly he down half before he hit the bed, keeping the bottle near by as his eyes focused on the ceiling.

            *          *          *

            Elizabeth awoke to rough hands grabbing the ties that bound her chaffed and swollen wrists.  Her head throbbed as she tried to recall her surroundings.  Her eyes focused on the light beaming from the doorway as a shorter but muscled young man's silhouette moved toward her.  The small chattering monkey on his shoulder caught her attention and she hung her head silently, her long tresses framing her face as she stared at the wood paneling.

            "Ah, you have awoken Mrs. Turner."  He stated as he walked around her in a slow circle before coming to stand before her slight form.

            "Seems a shame to have somfin aboard so nice cap'n; not puttin' it to good use."  The man holding her breathed into her ear before the captain backhanded him, his body splaying out on the floor behind her.

            "What do you wish for?  Anything, any amount of money you shall have."  Bootstrap's voice came from beside her and she turned to face the noble pirate.

            "Leave her be, she has nothin' to do with our acquaintance Tavington."  He snarled as the captain's fist connected with his stomach; a gush of air leaving his lungs in a rush as the muscled man behind him tightened his hold on the man's upper arms.

            "You should have known not to return to Tortuga Bill.  Things would have been much easier on you.  All I asked for was the vial and you had to be difficult about it."

            "You tried to kill me for it Jamison."

            "And in turn you shot me."  The captain returned, lifting the pistol from his side.  The gunshot rang through the small cabin as Elizabeth screamed and slammed her eyes closed, a small sob leaving her lips as a younger and dirtier man entered the room in a flurry.

            "Cap'n!  Black sails….on the horizon Cap'n!"  

            Elizabeth felt her hands freed of the tight rope as they shoved her roughly to the ground, leaving the room with shouts and curses; the door being locked behind the last scallywag.  Turning quickly she spotted Bootstrap's form against the wall next to her, hand across his chest as blood stained the front of his shirt crimson.

            "Mr. Turner...." she sobbed as she crawled to the elder gentleman's side.

            "I'll be alright little lass."  His voice was raspier, blood staining his lips as he spoke in a hushed and ragged whisper.

            "Shh…don't speak."  She crooned, standing on shaking legs as she cradled her head in one hand, undoing the side of her dress with the other.  Lifting the heavy material away from her; the chemise and white under-dress clung to her curves as she bunched the fabric together and placed it over the wound.  Using the arms, she tied it tightly behind his back in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood that pulsed over her fingers as she examined the wound. 

            "My Will is a lucky lad, to have you for a wife Miss. Elizabeth."  He said after a long silence, turning his head to face his daughter-in-law with half lidded eyes.  His coffee colored eyes focused on her small form huddled next to him, her knees folded underneath her chin as she turned to face him, placing her cheek where her head previously rested. 

            A small smile covered her lips at the mention of her husband.  

            "I consider myself lucky Mr. Turner.  I could not ask for a better man to have as my own.  You....."  She was cut off as cannon fire rang through the air, shaking the floor above them.

            "What is it, what do you see?"  Turner questioned as Elizabeth stood quickly, peering out of the small porthole across the room.

            "Will…."  

            *          *          *

Author's Note:  I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I feel like a royal jerk making you guys wait so long.  It's been a hectic schedule for me, and though I am online a lot, I'm also a royal slacker.  Pardons to all, I promise to get it done soon.

~Jean~


	9. Chapter 9: Deja Vous

Chapter 9: De-ja Vous

            Cannon fire filled the next few minutes before the cell door was thrown open and Elizabeth and Bootstrap were gathered, tossed over rough shoulders and blind folded.

            "Get them to the boats."  Tavington snarled as the monkey chattered about on his shoulder, wrapping its prehensile tail around the pirate's neck.

            The throbbing at Elizabeth's temple was dizzying as the blood rushed to her face.  She dimly recalled being set against cold, wet wood as they were lowered to the churning waters of the ocean and rowed into what smelled to be very dank and large caverns.  A strange recollection settled into her stomach as the sound of cannon fire and swords clanging together began to fade; the echoing of the oars strokes the only sound reverberating off of the cold stone walls.

            Rough hands hauled both her and Bootstrap to their feet as they were pulled along with the small group.  Stumbling more than once due to the cumbersome piece of cloth that obscured the vision of both captives, until they were finally tossed to the slimy stone floor.  

            It felt like an eternity before footfall echoed through the chambers.  Most of Tavington's pirates led a very reluctant Jack Sparrow and an almost calm Will Turner into the main room as the material was removed from Bootstrap and Elizabeth's faces.

            "Will…"  She started when she saw him, but was pulled back quickly by a large muscled hand.

            "Ah Jack, we meet again.  So good to see you."  Tavington stood tall, his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels as he took the sight of the two in stride.

            "Captain Jack.  If you please."  

            "Shut up.  Seems to me like you and Mr. Turner Junior have gotten yourselves into a trifle bit of trouble, doesn't it?"

            "Look, if we can skip the fancy talk mate, less get down to business.  You've got somethin' we'd like returned."  Jack spoke casually, as if he weren't at gun point as his hands moved together beneath the ties in front of him.

            "I don't like you Jack, I've never liked you.  Serving you on the Pearl was a complete waste.  Fortunately for you, you have fantastic contacts.  For me?  I have power.  Unfortunately, those around me are not quite as lucky."  He stated and turned to trace a finger across Elizabeth's cheek, catching the fire that burned in young Mr. Turner's eyes.

            "A fine specimen if I do say so myself.  Well, I am a pirate.  Shall we make a deal Mr. Turner?"  He turned his eyes to Bootstrap as the man behind him hauled him to his feet.  Reaching a hand out to follow the thin leather necklace into the elder's blood-stained shirt he pulled out the small green and white vial attached firmly to the end.

            "Mr. Turner Junior, I apologize."  He chuckled at the confused looks from both brown eyed men before using his knife to cut the bit that held it around his neck as he palmed the object of his desire, turning back to the men before him.

            "You know what this is?"

            "Yes."  Will's reply was curt as a loose curl escaped with the jaunty flick of his head.

            "You know what is required to make this potion work do you not?"

            "Yes…."  His answer was no less curt, but cautious as his mind tried desperately to work around the pirates way of thinking.

            Tavington merely cracked a grin as he strode to Elizabeth's side and fondled the small jar between his fingers.

            "I have no problem with killing her and using the blood to my own whim; but…" he paused, looking over at Jack.

            "You can't do that…they have to be willing."  Bootstrap's voice was raspy and laced with pain and his breathing was slightly labored with the effort of speaking.

            "Willing.  They have to be willing, exactly.  She doesn't look very willing, does she, Turner Junior."

            Will's mind was running a mile a minute, his deep brown eyes focused on the pirate before him.

            "Come now William, your decision should not be that hard."

            "Less just negotiate.  I'm sure we can reach some sort of….understanding, as it were.  C'mon mate, what use is the vial to you anyway?"  Jack's voice entered the tension filled room catching everyone's attention.

            "Recognize this Sparrow?" Tavington tossed a single gold coin to the ground before the two, the moon light catching and beaming off of the skull's prominent curves and hollows.

            "I know you do, Jack.  One of 882 identical pieces from this very chest."  Tavington traced his hand over the intricate designs of the stone chest before pushing the lid away with a single shove.  The dark chest was empty, every single piece of gold missing as Jack tossed him a trademark grin.

            "You know it won't work…"

            "Don't bluff Sparrow, you know it will.  I take my sacrifice and mix they're blood in this very pool.  A single drink and I am alive once more, with more riches than anyone could ever imagine.  It be fool proof.  But we seem to be at an impasse, one that only Mr. Turner here can assuage."  Tavington lifted the gold into his hand next to the vial and looked up at the contemplative William Turner Junior.

            "If I agree…will you let them go?"

            *          *          *

            "Will no!"  Elizabeth struggled against the man holding her back as she looked over at him, her eyes frantically searching his face for a hidden goal, a plan of some sort.

            "William Turner; the blacksmith that fought so hard to obtain what he has, is willing to let it all go?"  Tavington questioned, sliding his sword from its sheath as he walked a light footed circle around the boy.

            "If you let them go, no questions asked, no harm inflicted upon any of my friends and family in this room, I shall agree.  Only if you place them safely aboard the Black Pearl and let her sail for Port Royal before your ship leaves this island.  I'm not a simpleton, Tavington.  I want this done right, and I want it done now."

            "You are absolutely correct my lad.  You aren't a simpleton.  Do we have an accord?"  He placed his sword into his left hand while extending his right, waiting for the pirate holding Will to untie the blacksmith's hands.

            "In order to have an accord, I must be a pirate."  Will commented, his fist snaking out to slam into the man's cheek as he kicked the sword from his wobbling hand.

            Catching it into his palm he turned and matched his blade with the pirate that had previously held him captive.  Knocking him to the ground, he watched dimly as the others went for their downed captain, taking the precious moments to untie Jack as he moved to Elizabeth and his father's sides.

            "Get off of me, you idiots!  Get them!"  Tavington snarled as he pushed the aid away, standing on his own as he pulled out his short sword and lunging at Will.  Calmly sidestepping, his years of practice wielding a blade came into play as he parried and dodged, making sure he showed the pirate his dexterity with a blade while taking an inventory of Tavington's own skill.  A firmly planted hand to his jaw knocked Will back into the present as the blacksmith barely dodged the swift strike to his chest.

            "Keep focused William!"  He heard his father's voice ring out as he drove one of Tavington's men into the cave wall, his sword hitting stone as he thrust it through his gut.  The effort he made was extensive as he sagged, falling to the ground.  Crude yellow eyes and gnarled teeth grinned at him as the other deranged sailor stalked toward him.  Raising his long dagger high above his head he went to deliver the killing blow to old Bootstrap Bill.

            He stopped suddenly, his eyes flying wide as he toppled to his side landing with a muffled thud.  Elizabeth stood with bated breath as blood shone from the long rapier she held firmly with both hands.  Turning, she took in the sight of Will and Jack alternately sparring with Tavington.

            "This is a fight they neither can win, lass."  Blood had begun to form at the corner of his mouth as he accepted Elizabeth's help in standing on his own.  "I felt…felt the gold in the boat.  As we… as we were brought in…I was sitting on it.  C'mon.  If we can get all the pieces b…back into the chest along with a bit 'o' is….his blood…."  He stopped, falling to the ground as he clutched the wound at his shoulder.

            "Will!"  She cried, catching his attention as he turned to Jack with a small nod.  Making his way quickly to his wife's side, his eyes attached immediately to his injured father.  "The gold is here, we have to get it."  She ordered, grabbing his hand as she all but yanked him from the large center room into a long winding passage.

            "We cannot just leave them Elizabeth, Tavington has some skill.  And this time Jack isn't immortal."  

            "Trust me."  She grunted as she found the small boats, ripping away a tattered garment as three large bags were found resting underneath.

            "Why wouldn't he take it to his ship?"

            "Let us not ask questions Will, just use what he gave us."  She snipped as she drug one bag out on her own, half carrying it half pulling it next to her as she caught Will's amused chuckle from behind her.  She turned her head lightly, seeing him raise a sack and deftly place it above his shoulder to aid with leverage and heft another beside him before falling into step next to her.

            "Curse you William Turner."  She grumbled as they made their way back into the cave.  The sight they were greeted with was much the same as when they had left, catching sight of Jack desperately sparring with the fellow pirate and Bootstrap slouched in the corner.

            Dragging one bag after the other to the abandoned stone chest, Will poured their contents in as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  The only problem left to them was finding a way to add the pirate's blood.

*          *          *

A/N: I'm so so sorry for making you guys wait.  I really haven't been able to figure this chapter out.  I knew what was going to happen before in chapter 8, and what's going to happen in chapter 10, but I was at a complete loss of how to get there.  I kinda made things go rather quickly, and for that I'm sorry.  But hey, here it is.

Jean


	10. Chapter 10: Forshadow of a Dark Future

A/N: I realize that it's been two months since I last updated, and I apologize.  I'm just starting college and working two jobs, so I've been pretty busy.  Plus the fact that I had lost my notes, which are not LOST NO MORE!!!!  WOO HOO!!  Anywho, I won't keep you all waiting.  On with the show!

Chapter 10: Foreshadow of a Dark Future

            Will took a deep breath as his deep eyes scanned the scene before him.  Jack desperately fought off Tavington as another pirate took his place.  Lifting his sword back up from his scabbard, he dove back into the frenzy as three more of the grungy folk moved to attack the back of his pirate friend.  Deftly knocking over two, the other passed through as he gripped Jack by the back of his shirt and tossed him haphazardly through the air.  Sparrow landed with a grunt and a thud on the hard stone floor as he struggled to get his bearings before gunfire filled the cavern, echoing off of the hard walls and calling all attention to the one that fired it.

            Tavington stood with Elizabeth in his arms as his breath fanned her cheek.  His sword was clutched tight into the palm of his hand as the blade pressed into the young woman's throat.

            "Now, let us try this one last time."  His voice was slow and precise.  He passed her off to a man next to him, the sword transferred as well.  "Wouldn't it be a shame if she were to die by a sword you crafted?  It would be like your own hand slicing her throat open as her life's blood spilled everywhere.  One more given to a pirate, nothing compared to the many we have slaughtered in the past and probably will in the future."

            "You have my attention."  Will growled as he tossed his blade to the ground, Jack doing the same as he fixed angry brown eyes on the short man dressed like a king.

            Tavington merely smiled over at the young blacksmith as he made his way over, standing beside him with his arms folded over his chest.  "Your life for hers, Turner Junior.  'Tis a fair trade, don't you think?"  His hand extended out as Will looked from his hand to Elizabeth and back again, over and over until he knew that there was only one option.

            He barely heard his wife's sob as he struck a bargain with the pirate and was roughly dragged over to the edge of a small pool of water.

            "Oh, don't be so wary, Turner.  You'll never know what happened, I promise.  There won't be any pain."  He laughed as Will watched him lift the knife up and press it against his own wrist.  Tavington cut one and then the other with a small grimace at the pain, letting the blood flow freely.

            "This way, I am the only one to benefit from your little sacrifice.  Though I can't say I blame you, it is for a good cause."  He laughed as he let his blood drain into the pool before turning to Will.

            "Your turn, lad.  Just close your eyes and it'll be over soon." 

            Will gulped as he turned, fixing his eyes to Elizabeth's swollen red ones, seeing the tears on her cheeks as he pictured in his mind what she must have looked like the day her father had given the news of his death nearly a year ago.

            "I'm so sorry, love."  He whispered before turning to Jack and spying the shining of possible tears in the pirate's deep eyes, for once seeing him as a brother rather than a troublemaker that seemed to pop up at the most inopportune moment.  His mind was pulled back as a rough hand gripped his hair and he was forced into the pool, the contents of the small vial poured into the black depths as the water washed about his knees.  He dimply felt a knife pressed against his jugular as a loud crash filled the room, followed by the tinkling of coins as they skittered across the hard stone floors.

            Each man jumped and turned, seeing a pale and stained Bootstrap Bill leaning heavily on the toppled side of the large stone chest, its entire contents scattered in various directions.

            With an enraged shout Tavington shoved Will into the water and ran back over to the edge as he lifted as many of the gold pieces as he could, tossing them back into the overturned container.

            "You idiot!"  He snarled as he fought to find each piece, his ire rising as they kept spilling out.  "Out of my way you fool, I will not be denied this!"  Planting a foot in Bill's gut he kicked backwards, sending the man flying from the rise.

            The gold hoarded by Barbossa and his men had been hauled away, so it wasn't at all hard to find all of the pieces to refill the chest.  Will met Jack's eyes over the men holding their wrists and nodded, sending the two crashing into one another as Will's hands reached his sword on the belt of the falling guard.  Tossing an extra to Jack, Will met the attacking pirate with gusto as he ran the blade through his chest, seeing him fall to the floor as he desperately tried to unbind his hands in front of him.

            He barely heard Tavington's shout as another crew member fell and he turned angry black eyes to the man kneeling beside the heavy chest.

            "You tricked me…you….you fool."  He snarled as he stood and stumbled down the mound of dirt and stone, his face becoming pale as he focused on the three before him.

            Jack flashed a grin to the confused Turner Junior as he moved slowly to look at the large gruff pirate till holding Elizabeth.  "He's mortal, mate.  Seems like with the blood on his hands as he put the gold back into the chest it's turned him back.  S'pose your plans didn't exactly pan out, did they Jamison?"  He questioned as he held his sword up to the man, waiting for him to release the young woman from his grasp and set down the gilded sword. 

            Will watched as Tavington fell to his knees, fixing dieing eyes on the young man before him. 

            "Kill her…."

            The two words were barely recognized in Will's mind before his head snapped up to where Jack was waiting patiently for the man to drop his weapon.  The pirate stepped back, removing the sword from Elizabeth's throat as Will let out a breath of relief.  Her startled gasp and Jack's shout, his eyes focused dully on the red blade protruding unnaturally from his wife's chest as the man behind him flashed him with a yellow toothed smile, yanking the blade out before stepping back into the shadows and disappearing down a twisting corridor of stone.

            Will was at her side as she fell, tears obstructing his vision as he cradled her to his lap, his hands pressing against the wound to attempt to staunch the flow of blood.

            "Jack, get back to the Pearl, we'll need bandages and fresh water."  He barked the order, seeing the pirate Captain fix him with sad eyes before standing his ground, staying where he was.  "Please, Jack…."

            He shook his head lightly, the beads that once held a bright sound were now a dull ringing roar in Will's mind as he focused his attention on his Wife, her blood pulsing against his palm as he tried in vain to keep the liquid in her body.

            "Please, after all we've seen and done, you can't leave me now…" He pleaded, cradling her face as his hands left red streaks on her white cheeks; his tears dripping down as he leaned forward creating small rivers of red across her temple.

            She tried to speak as blood creased in the edges of her mouth, the metallic taste overwhelming as she desperately tried to assure the crying man above her that all would be well.  But no words came as she sobbed with him, the tight ball of pain in hr chest lessening as spots began to cloud her vision.  He gripped her hand and her squeezes became less frequent, much like the shuddering breaths that hindered her speech.  Her grip fell away completely, her chest still as she looked up at him with lifeless unfocused eyes.

            He dropped the still hand and backed away, feeling his back bump into Jack's legs as he felt a knot of unbearable pain begin like a wildfire in his stomach and move into his chest.  His vision was an endless river of blurred images as he tried desperately to speak past the lump in his throat constricting even his breathing.

            "No…"  he growled and stood on shaking legs, barely feeling Jack's hands steady him as he yanked the sword from the Pirate's hands. 

            "Will….wait, lad." Jack called in a sympathetic voice as he followed behind the determined, yet staggering, gait of the young man as he strode angrily over to Tavington's side.  The man lay against the cool stone, his chest heaving as his wrists began to shed less blood.  Hauling the man up by the throat, Will's aim was true as he drove his sword slowly into the man's chest.  Seconds ticked by as the blade moved a scant few inches at a time.

            "Now you know the pain…the anguish….you had no right to take this away from me….to take my wife, no right."  He sobbed as he slid the rapier in to the hilt, feeling him sag against him before stepping aside and letting Tavington' limp body fall to the ground at his feet.

            "Will…come on, let's get back to the Pearl.  I think…think we could both use a drink."  Jack set a friendly hand to the blacksmith's shoulder as Will spun around and gripped the pirate by the throat, sending him crashing against the wall. 

            "If it wasn't for you we never would have come!  Why, Jack?  Why did we have to come back?"  he shouted, seeing the Pirate's eyes begin to roll back as he released his friend as Jack sagged the ground, gulping air into his starving lungs.  He looked up at the tortured young man, with something he assumed was akin to compassion.  These feelings were new for him, overwhelming in their intensity.

            "Will….it wasn't Sparrow's fault, son, it was mine."  A rasping voice called over to the two as they turned to see Bootstrap sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs disappearing into the murky depths.  "Oh how I loved you and yer mum, William.  There wasn't a day that I didn't have you both on my mind.  Always wondered what mind of man you would turn out to be without me there to teach you what was right and wrong; what a man could do and what a man can't do."  He kept his eyes in his lap, his hands resting on a pistol rather than on the boy he was speaking to.

            "I'm so sorry William, but…but I'm afraid I must leave you again.  For the last time it seems."  He spoke, locking back the hammer as he looked over at his son with pale and gaunt eyes, tears dripping down his face as he tossed him a light smile.

            "Father….wait, you can't do this, I'm not worth both of your lives."  Will pleaded, raising his hands into the air and taking light steps toward the man at the edge of the small pool of water.

            "It's the one thing I can give you, Will.  What I've always wanted you to have…a life of your own.  Take care, son."  He spoke as the gun went off, his lifeless body falling into the water with a splash as a deep crimson spread through the pool quickly.  Will fell to his knees, his shoulders sagged and his head in his hands as he cried, his life tumbling apart as Jack moved over to the edge of the pool.

            "Will…don't waste what he's given us, boy.  Come on, grab 'Lizabeth , let's see if there is something to this old legend."  Sparrow's voice was wavering, and as the blacksmith looked up he saw the sorrow written in the decent man's eyes.  Making his way over to his wife's still form, he reached out and placed his fingers lightly over her eyes to close them as he effortlessly tucked her into his arms and moved her to the edge of the pool.

            Holding her against him, he allowed Jack to lift his cupped hands and pour the liquid into her mouth.  He tilted her head back to it would drain down as they both watched with bated breath as nothing happened. 

            A sob escaped the wounded young man's lips as he pressed them to his wife' cool brow.  A deep gasp and a shuddering breath made both of the still men jump as Elizabeth's body shook, the blood staining the front of her dress disappearing before their eyes as the wound closed.  Her eyes remained shut as she struggled to regain a breathing pattern, soon finding one as Jack shouted for joy.

            "I deem this a cause worth celebratin'!"  He laughed, seeing the relieved yet haunted look masking Will's features.

            "I'll celebrate when we're away from here and safely back home."  He spoke quietly, lifting his wife into his arms as he felt warmth begin to seep back into her pale skin, the color returning quickly as he cast eyes to his father's floating form.

            "Don't worry lad, I'll send some men to get him.  Couldn't leave him behind when he's meant so much, don' your worry about a thing."  Jack promised as they each silently trudged their way back to the Pearl, each vowing to leave the island for good this time.

            One usually doesn't tempt fate a third time.

A/N: WHEW!  What a climax!  Now, this is the unedited version, so I'll be going through later to fix the mistakes.  I have a wireless keyboard, and the batteries are dieing, so it's pointless to do it now, I just wanted to get this up so you all would have a bit of something to read.  Especially after two months, which I again apologize for.  Chapter 11 will be an epilogue, so that will be coming soon, then we'll be finished!  COMPLETELY FINISHED!  Awesome, eh?

Jean


	11. Chapter 11: Light At The End

A/N: Okay, so I'm a rotten jerk for making you guys wait SO LONG for an ending to this fic. I just hadn't ever thought of a perfect way to end the damn story after I lost my notes. But…seeing AWE and what not has definitely put me into a piratey mood. If that's a word. So here's the conclusion. Hope you all enjoyed!

Chapter 11: Light at the End

"Come now son, you should get some rest. Wot of yer little squirt? She's been wonderin' where here daddy's at." For the second time that morning Jack was at Will's side with little Emily in his arms trying to coerce the concerned husband away from his sleeping wife after his nearly two day stint at her side.

The child's delighted smile at seeing her mother faded quickly as she reached out but was denied admittance to the bed Elizabeth was lying on.

"Not until I know she's safe, Jack." Though he did move his eyes away from his slightly pale and sleeping wife to fix them on his wiggling six-month-old daughter. A small smile formed as he reached out to her, her body pushing away from Jack's immediately as she snuggled into his chest.

Jack left as quietly as he'd come, intending on bringing the starving man something to eat.

"We almost lost her, love," Will sighed, his voice a mere whisper against the soft, dark curls of Emily's head. Placing unknowing kisses into her hair, he talked to himself through a conversation with his child. "I was so scared, Emi, so scared."

Her coo made the blacksmith chuckle through a small sob as he pulled back to look into the piercing blue eyes of his baby. "Oh, so your beginning to talk back, eh? Well yes, little one, your daddy was scared. I…I guess now I know what it was like for Elizabeth when she was told that I'd passed away."

Another gurgle.

"Well…that's not a happy story baby, maybe we'll tell you when you are a bit older. Seeing her fall like that was…heartbreaking. I don't think I could survive without her, Emily. I don't think I could be a father without her beside me."

Small whimpers were his answer as she stuck her thumb in her mouth with a sigh, her stomach rumbling beneath her pajamas – which Will just noticed were on backwards.

"Did Uncle Jack dress you, Emily?"

Setting her on the bed with a sigh, making sure he wasn't too constricting to Elizabeth as she slept soundly beside them. Undressing the infant and unpinning her diaper, he grumbled as he spotted a fresh cloth diaper across the room.

"I don't suppose there's any point in me saying 'sit still' is there?" He smiled, her single sliver of a tooth shone in the light of the room as she delighted in so much attention from her father after two days of his absence.

Standing and moving across the cabin quickly, he turned back with the folded cloth and pin in hand as the sight on the bed stopped him in his tracks.

Emily had rolled herself over – a new trick that frustrated the parents each time a diaper or clothing change was needed – and was trying to push herself up on her forearms. Once up, she bounced a bit before slipping back onto her stomach. Trying once more, she was up on her hands as her legs finally moved where they needed to be and she took her first scoots up to where Elizabeth was lying, his wife's hand tucked against her cheek as she lay in an almost fetal position.

"Mmmm," Emily mumbled through pursed lips as she plopped onto her naked bottom next to her mother's chest. Leaning back with a light giggle, her hands playfully grabbing her toes, she tipped back into Elizabeth's chest a couple of times before reaching out and setting a surprisingly gentle hand to the sleeping woman's cheek.

"Mmmm," she almost ordered, pushing herself up in a kneeling spot. Hovering over her face, the leaned in and placed a gentle smack with her lips against Elizabeth's cheek.

"Darling, let your mum sleep." Though Will was moved almost to tears, he didn't want his wife waking before she'd healed completely.

Quickly dressing his squirmy daughter, he felt his shoulders begin to droop. He'd been fighting sleep for almost two days to make sure that his face was the first thing she saw after her ordeal, and though he had been good to his word so far, he was fast losing the battle.

'_Perhaps a quick nap, if only to appease Jack.' _

Walking around the room with little Emily against his chest, he felt her begin to slip into dreamland with her thumb stuck in her mouth and her bright blue eyes closing more and more after each blink. Finally, once she was dead weight against his forearm and shoulder, he set the slumbering child into the middle of the bed beside Elizabeth before slipping out of his shoes and shirt and sliding in beside his sleeping family.

Elizabeth woke slowly, her mind in a haze as she attempted to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was the fight in the cavern, and that was a drastic change from her current surroundings.

Hearing a soft snore, she rolled carefully over and spotted her daughter tucked in the arm of her husband as they both slept. Running a soft hand over both cheeks she sat up, stiffness in her chest taking away her breath for a brief moment.

"That'd be the wound I'll bet."

Jumping, Elizabeth fixed her eyes on Jack's deep almost black orbs as he sat in the corner of the room. Feet propped up on the ornate table in the middle of the living space, he tipped his hat back to look at the young wife.

"What wound?" Her breathy voice was quiet as she tried to keep from waking her sleeping family.

"You don't remember? Well…during the escapade on said cursed island, you took a blade to the chest."

'_A __**what**__?!' _

"Don't look so surprised, 'Lizabeth. If it weren't for Turners one and two, we'd be preparin' your funeral. Well, it's good to see you're awake. I'm off to make sure me crew knows where the devil we're goin'. Nice to have you back, love."

Standing with a frown, she crossed the room with a hand massaging her aching chest while the other reached out to dust off the mirror in the corner. Opening the front of her dress quickly, the laces hanging down over her stomach, she saw the hideous purple/pink scar that marred the center of her sternum between her breasts.

With a gasp of pain and horror, tears leapt from her eyes as she leaned heavily against the wall and cried. Startled when two strong arms wrapped around her middle, the comforting feeling of her husband's body cradling hers, she turned to see his concerned eyes filled with hope, love, and a certain bit of despair.

No words were exchanged as Will nodded slowly, his hand resting over hers that covered the wound on her chest. Pushing herself into his arms while his pulled her close, they cried together for what they could have lost before making their way to the bed and sitting quietly beside one another.

"How close was it, Will?"

"You were no longer part…part of this world, love. It wasn't until my father and Jack brought up the Vial that I even entertained the thought of holding you close to me once more."

Reaching a gentle hand out Elizabeth soothed the tears from his cheek before pressing hers to his shoulder.

"By some strange fate, darling, we have a second chance. Let's not talk of it again." Her words were contradictory as her hand moved back up to rub at the puckered flesh of her chest.

"The scar will fade in time." Reaching out and moving her hand away from the ugly reminder, his own moved up to cup her cheek before his lips descended over her own.

They were neither gentle nor rough, merely desperate. Drinking in the essence of his wife, they were parted by a giggle from the bed. Pulling away slowly, they fixed shining eyes on their little girl who was wide awake and sitting on her padded bottom. Tipping forward and catching herself on wobbly, chubby arms, she once more pushed her legs out and took a few awkward scoots toward her parents on the opposite edge of the bed.

"When did you start that, angel?" Elizabeth laughed while reaching out and scooping her daughter up into her arms. Cradling her close, the infant was ecstatic at the attention she was finally getting from her mother as she clung to her shoulders and gurgled into her hair.

Will delighted in seeing her hold Emily once more. As the thought of never seeing them together again weighed on his mind, he fondly remembered his wife's words after his own near-death experience the year before.

"_You promised never to leave me, and I now grant the same promise to you. Even in death my heart will be yours, for it's always belonged to you. Our love will continue past death, I swear it; we'll never be without each other."_

"Will…can you catch her?" Elizabeth shouted from the washroom as a wet, soapy and naked two-year-old flew into the reading room where Will was reading.

With a laugh, he set his book down as Emily all but jumped into his lap with a giggle.

"Momma, no." Her two favorite words uttered in one breath as Elizabeth waddled into the room with a hand cradling her large stomach.

"She's getting too fast for me, you'll have to take up bathing her."

A large wet spot on the from of her dress was a testament to the difficulties she was facing by trying to bathe a wiggling two-year-old and carry their second child at almost eight months along.

"Worry not love, I'll take it from here." Lifting the toddler into his arms and pressing a loving kiss to his tired wife's brow, Emily was carried and deposited back into the ornate tub down the hall.

"Daddy, no. No baff."

"Yes, darling, you must take a bath. You're far too pretty for you to run around with dirt all over your face. Look…it's a boat."

Lifting the wooden toy boat he'd carved for the infant, she laughed and splashed as it floated along the surface.

"Unca Jack!"

Will played with his daughter at the same time as washing her hair and body, deftly pulling her out of the luke-warm water and into a fluffy towel. After getting her dried off and dressed into a little sleeping gown, he and his wife read her a short story as she nodded off. Tucking her in, they themselves decided it was about bedtime.

"How does your back fare, love? Still aching?" Pulling her into the circle of his arms, his hand massaging her lower back, she groaned and leaned her head against his chest.

"That feels wonderful,"

Will grinned and set her on the edge of the bed as he undressed, tugging his cotton sleeping trousers over his hips before pulling the blankets back and tucking her in much the same way he had his daughter. Pressing a loving kiss to her lips and another to the bulge of her stomach, he doused the lamps before joining her.

"What do you think we shall have, boy or girl?" she asked as she tried to get comfortable on her back – which was nearly impossible since she was more accustomed to sleeping on her sides.

He thought carefully and turned to face her with a hand rubbing her stomach gently. "I care not, as long as it is healthy. Though would you hold it against me for secretly desiring a boy?"

"Of course not. It's someone to pass your legacy onto."

"Well, I can do that with Emily as much as I could with a son, but I believe that having a daughter makes me feel like a daddy and having a boy would make me feel like a father."

"Oh…so you will be much more manly if I bear you a son?"

Will laughed, kissing her cheek before settling into his pillow. "What do you wish for then?"

"Another girl, if any reason, just to outnumber you even more by women."

The child in her womb kicked into her ribs, causing a familiar dull throb in the scar that still lingered between her breasts. Rubbing it gently, Will frowned into the darkness of the room.

"Kicking again?"

"This child knows nothing of night or day, nor when it would be unpleasant to be kicked in the ribs." Will's hand set out to rub her belly once more, and his actions seemed to soothe the restless child.

"We will meet them soon enough, let's sleep. We've a long day chasing Emily ahead of us."

"It's your fault, teaching her to walk."

Will laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tucking her head into his arm. "Please darling, that child did not learn to walk. She progressed from crawling to running with no slowing down in between."

Elizabeth nodded with a yawn, her eyes drooping as their said their goodnights and slipped into slumber.

The day finally arrived when they were introduced to their son, the screaming little ball of energy making his way into the world after fifteen hours of painful labor for Elizabeth. After the two were cleaned and dressed, Will sat on the edge of the bed with his boy in his arms as little Emily peeked over his arm.

"Baby!" she squealed, looking to her mother for approval.

"Yes it is darling; that is our new baby."

"Mine?"

"Sort of, love, it's your baby brother."

"Buver."

The parents smiled proudly as they coddled their children close, the topic of a name arising.

"I don't want him to become William Turner the Third, what name shall we give him?"

"I've always been fond of Jack," a deep, slurring voice rang from the doorway as the new parents looked up, surprised to see their friend in their home with no word of his arrival from the servants or the pirate himself.

"Unca Jack!" Emily squealed, jumping off the bed – tripping on the edge of her dress only once – and rocketing herself against the pirate's legs.

Lifting her up with ease and flying her about, he settled and made his way over to the bed to see the new infant.

"Puckered little squirt, idn'he? I still fink Jack is a perfect name for a little boy. Worked out for me, eh?"

Elizabeth and Will smiled as they lay the child in the middle of the bed, his arms flailing about outside of the blanket showing off a faint but recognizable birth mark. A circle flanked by a sliver of dark skin on his forearm looking suspiciously like Jack's branding of a 'P' was clearly visible against his pale, pink skin.

"Well I'll be…look at that. 'E be a pirate after all! Sail the ole seas wif Uncle Jack, won't ya boy?"

"Easy now Jack, he's only an hour old. It may be a bit premature to write up his life story. However…Jack is a fine name. And you have done so much for us."

"Aye, Jack. Though you're usually more trouble than it's worth, it'd be an honor to name our son after you. As long as you wait until he's a little older before filling his head with adventures on the high seas." Will conceded, running a callused finger across the 'P' shaped birthmark on his sons arm.

"Worry not William, I shall be tried and true to the boy and let him at least reach the age of six before skillfully soiling his precious innocent mind. Though, with the trouble you two can get in on your own, I've a feelin' we'll be seein' each other real soon."

Tipping his hat and bidding the family farewell, he sauntered out into the hallway with a jingle from the odds and ends hanging from his person, Elizabeth and Will watching him go.

"Was that a wise decision, love? Naming him after a pirate?" She lifted the tiny boy into her arms as his mouth sought out her breast for his first meal.

"Not a pirate, darling, a Captain. Maybe you'll be a captain some day son," he commented, running a hand over his cheek as he fed, little gurgles and grunts coming from his suctioned lips, "Captain Jack Turner. I like the sound of that."

A/N: YAY! We're officially done with the third installment to the Turner series! There may be a little vignette or two that can be added later on (I spy mischief between the two Turner children), but other than that this is a conclusion! Again, sorry for making you all wait for SO LONG! It was rather unfair. Not to mention that my writing style has changed a bit since I'd written the last chapter of LS. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed, and if the purple button below scares you, e-mail me here: YOU ALL!

-Jeanie


End file.
